Legado - Corações e Destinos
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: A Shikon no tama é fragmentada. O príncipe Inuyasha, com a sua amada Kikyou, percorre o Japão em busca dos fragmentos. Surgem novos amigos e inimigos. Seu irmão começou a jornada para superar o genitor. Ambos engajados na jornada em busca de seu respectivo legado.O plano do pai deles irá triunfar? A salvação do arquipélago reside no sucesso da jornada de ambos. Irão falhar? Ou não?
1. A preocupação de Inuyasha

**Legado - Corações e Destinos**

 **.**

 **Sinopse:**  
Devido a um acontecimento, a Shikon no tama acaba fragmentada. Agora, cabe ao príncipe Inuyasha, junto de sua amada Kikyou, percorrer o arquipélago em busca dos fragmentos. Durante a sua jornada, encontrará novos amigos e inimigos. Seu irmão também começou a sua jornada para superar o seu genitor. Aos irmãos resta as suas respectivas jornadas em busca de seu próprio legado, assim como o pai deles construiu o seu. Eles vão conseguir cumprir a jornada de suas vidas? Será que o plano do pai de ambos para as suas crias irá triunfar? Ou ambos irão falhar? A esperança da salvação do arquipélago reside no sucesso da jornada dos irmãos em busca de seu legado. Eles vão conseguir ou irão falhar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas da Autora**

No império das Terras do Oeste, Inuyasha e Kirara descobrem que...

Após décadas, Naraku...

Tsubaki enfim consegue...

Yo!

Essa fanfiction pertence a saga que começou com "Yukiko - A última descendente do clã Tenhana no Tsukishiro" (mãe de Oyakata e avó de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru). Depois dessa veio "Inu no Taishou - O lendário cão branco do Japão" ( pai de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru) e agora, a terceira fase com essa fanfiction "Legado - Corações e Destinos" (sobre a jornada dos dois irmãos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru).

Essa saga terá quatro fases, ao todo.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

 **Capítulo 1 - A preocupação de Inuyasha**

1550 DC - Era Muromachi - Sengoku Jiidai (戦国時代)

.

.

Dez anos depois, Inuyasha retorna para o império das Terras do Oeste e após Kirara pousar no enorme pátio, o hanyou se dirige até uma espécie de coberta que foi construída em torno do esquife de Kikyou. Olhar aquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração, presa naquele esquife, dilacerava o seu coração e a culpa o perseguia sem trégua.

Por mais que ele tenha andado por todo o arquipélago em busca de uma solução, somente descobriu que o melhor seria deixar o cristal quieto, pois, a estava curando, sendo que a dor da espera era angustiante.

As orelhas de Kirara estão abaixadas, enquanto olhava o sofrimento de seu amigo. Era palpável a dor dele e igualmente angustiante.

Já, Kuroko, estava olhando desolado para a sua amiga e o hanyou podia sentir o cheiro dele, forte no local, indicando que ele costumava ficar por horas a fio, ali, sendo que outro odor os havia alarmado, pois, o príncipe e a sua amiga de infância, reconheciam quem era a dona de tal odor e este era forte, indicando que ela também ficava várias horas perto do esquife e o hanyou teve que conter com muito custo um rosnado no fundo de sua garganta, enquanto que Kirara começava a rosnar.

A dona do odor asqueroso na visão do príncipe se aproxima e o mesmo assume uma posição defensiva, enquanto uma sacerdotisa idosa que exibia uma feição triste entra no local.

O hanyou notou que Kuroko dava um leve rosnado, sendo visíveis os seus pêlos levemente arrepiados, indicando que aquela pessoa era tão bem-vinda quanto um carrapato e concordava com ele.

De fato, a sacerdotisa que se aproximava, exibia um semblante triste quando olhava para o esquife onde tinha a sua irmã mais velha, pois, Inuyasha reconheceu o odor como sendo de Kaede.

Porém, algo dentro dele e de Kirara, lhe diziam que não era de confiança e pelo que o hanyou via do comportamento de Kuroko, o mesmo também não confiava nela, mesmo convivendo diariamente com a velha sacerdotisa.

\- O que faz aqui? – ele pergunta em tom intimidante.

Ela se vira e se curva ao príncipe, falando respeitosamente:

\- Sou Kaede, irmã de...

\- Este Inuyasha sabe que é Kaede. A identifiquei pelo seu odor. Desejo saber o que faz aqui. Pelo que me lembro, há mais de cinquenta anos atrás, não foi amigável com a sua irmã. Ao contrário. Somente a fez sofrer.

\- Eu me arrependo tanto de tais palavras. Com os anos, fui percebendo o quanto eu fui cruel e perversa. Passei a orar, implorando pelo perdão de Kikyou e motivada pelo desejo de pedir perdão a minha amada irmã, após tomar coragem de ousar olhar em seus olhos, embora fosse indigna de tal ato, cheguei a essas terras há alguns anos atrás. Fiquei estarrecida e desesperada, quando soube o que aconteceu com ela. Dia após dia, venho pedir o seu perdão e espero conseguir revê-la antes de morrer, já que estou muito velha. Minha irmã querida... – ela fala, afagando o cristal, enquanto chorava.

Inuyasha descobriu que pela primeira vez em sua vida, as lágrimas de uma mulher não lhe incomodavam, o que era estranho. Normalmente, as lágrimas de qualquer mulher o faziam sentir pena e possuíam uma influência considerável. Mas, perante ela, não lhe influenciavam e se questionava se era algum sinal e que devia ficar atenta a esse indício.

Então, ele se afasta, falando, sendo que Kirara o segue, assim como Kuroko, sem deixar de olhar, seriamente, para a velha sacerdotisa:

\- Este Inuyasha ficará de olho em você. Se soubesse que estava perto da Kikyou-chan, teria voltado o quanto antes. Se pudesse expulsá-la, assim faria. Infelizmente, quem possuí o poder de fazer isso é o meu chichi-uê. Quem dera que este Inuyasha tivesse tal poder.

\- Eu entendo que tivemos alguns problemas, mas, saiba que me desespero pela minha anee-uê. Eu quero vê-la livre desse esquife, para que possa pedir perdão. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

Inuyasha estreita os olhos para ela, para depois se afastar e quando ele está longe o suficiente, Kaede olha com ódio para o hanyou e pensa consigo mesma:

"Você não perde por esperar, bastardo. Como ousa falar dessa forma comigo, cão ordinário? – ela pega um nenju no kotodama e sorri malignamente, quando sente o objeto em sua mão – Veremos como age com essa nenju no kotodama em seu pescoço, ou seja, uma coleira, bastardo."

Então, ela esconde, novamente, em seu haori a nenju no kotodama e pega um pequeno espelho, olhando o mesmo e ficando desanimada, pois, significava que a sua sensei, Tsubaki não conseguiu providenciar o que era necessário, ainda.

Ela suspira, sendo que odiava ver a sua imagem de velha no espelho, já que havia aprendido a técnica de Tsubaki e tinha os seus youkais confinados em um de seus olhos, garantindo juventude eterna.

Porém, precisa fingir que envelhecia para não levantar suspeitas. Ver o seu rosto tão velho, quando olhava no espelho era desesperador. O seu ódio por aquele clã apenas aumentava e suas mãos tremiam de desejo de por uma coleira no filho bastardo do cão ordinário, a seu ver.

Suspirando, torna a escondê-lo e finge orar em frente a irmã mais velha, enquanto que na verdade, estava ansiosa para colocarem o seu plano em prática, para que assim, pudesse ser jovem novamente e ao pensar nisso, o seu olho direito brilha.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, nas ruínas de um templo, desgastado pelo tempo, Naraku caminha dentre os vestígios do outrora templo, que no passado, a muito esquecido, era o lar do clã Asa no Tenuta. Ele estava há vários dias no local e ainda podia sentir o vestígio de poder espiritual que lhe atacava.

Porém, estava fraco e por isso, apenas o incomodava, enquanto ele sentia que as suas marionetes estavam vencendo uma guerra, longe dali, fazendo ele sorrir.

Enfim, após vários dias, encontra o vestígio da única lápide que havia no local e rapidamente, estende o seu braço, tornando-o comprido, começando a cavar com cuidado, ficando satisfeito ao encontrar a única urna funerária em forma de vaso, ainda intacto, com as cinzas de uma mikohime, provavelmente, uma das últimas do clã Asa no Tenuta, justificando assim o fato de que a urna funerária, ainda estava intacta.

Após pegar o vaso funerário, ele se retira, indo ate onde estavam as suas marionetes que emprestou a Tsubaki.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, a kuro miko,Tsubaki, usava também os seus youkais, enquanto amaldiçoava vários soldados, fazendo-os cair, sendo que era questão de tempo, praticamente algumas horas, para o exército daquele han ser totalmente subjugado.

Então, ela sente uma grande concentração de jyaki e ao olhar para o lado, vê uma nuvem de youkais e na frente deles, Naraku, que pousa ao lado dela e fala:

\- Precisamos derrotá-los, antes que kitoumes (sacerdotes), miko (巫女 -sacerdotisa), monges e Youkai taijiya (妖怪退治屋)cheguem. Consegui interceptar alguns mensageiros. Porém, não duvido que algum tenha conseguido escapar vivo para buscar ajuda.

\- Entendo.

Com um sinal dele, os youkais avançam e começam a estraçalhar os humanos, com muitos se alimentando deles, para depois Naraku e Tsubaki avançarem em direção ao castelo.

No castelo, o senhor feudal estava aterrorizado e exclama ao seu general:

\- Como assim?! Cadê os sacerdotes e os Youkai taijiya?!

\- Provavelmente, nossos mensageiros foram interceptados, meu senhor. Acredito que talvez um deles tenha conseguido sair do cerco.

\- Por que aquela kuro miko está me atacando? E como ela pode usar tantos youkais?

\- Saibam que eu não tenho vocação para pedir e sim, exigir. Quanto aos youkais, não lhe diz respeito, uma vez que irá perecer frente aos meus youkais, se tornando alimento deles. – uma voz feminina ecoa no cômodo, deixando os dois homens, estarrecidos.

O senhor daquele han e seu general olham horrorizados para a kuro miko e para alguém com roupa de babuíno que exibia um sorriso maligno por baixo do capuz, enquanto o seu corpo estava oculto pelo manto branco peludo.

\- Se der o que procura, irá embora do meu reino? – ele cai de joelhos, se prostrando.

\- Sim... - o senhor feudal sorri, para depois seu sorriso sumir e ele se desesperar ao ouvir o resto do que ela disse - Mas, eu prometi uma refeição farta aos youkais. Não posso retirá-los daqui, sem eles se satisfazerem.

\- Bastardos!

O general avança contra eles, sendo que o olho esquerdo de Tsubaki brilha e ela libera os seus youkais, que não somente devoram o general, retalhando o seu corpo, enquanto disputavam os pedaços, assim como o senhor daquelas terras e sim, todos os que estavam no palácio. Somente alguns conseguiram fugir. A maioria esmagadora foi morta e devorada pelos youkais, sendo os mais "sortudos". A maioria foi devorada viva.

Então, eles avançam no castelo, desviando dos pedaços de corpos, ignorando os sons de ossos sendo quebrados e de pele sendo rasgada, assim como os gritos esporádicos de dor das pessoas e as paredes manchadas de sangue, além dos pedaços de corpos jogados pelo chão, para chegarem até onde desejavam. A sala daquele senhor, onde estava presa na parede, uma belíssima espada, sendo que podiam sentir o poder espiritual nela.

\- Tamashi no Katana (魂の刀 - espada da alma)... A legendária espada que contém o poder de todas as mikohimes anteriores.

Tsubaki fala, olhando com reverência para a espada, pois, podia sentir a imponência da lendária lâmina sagrada que expurgava o mal e como ela era uma kuro miko, podia sentir tal poder em plenitude, até porque possuía poderes espirituais também.

\- De fato, é uma espada imponente e acredito que rebate qualquer um que a toque, mesmo uma miko, pois, somente miko himes podem empunhá-la, segundo a lenda. Além disso, essa espada facilitava a habilidade das mikohimes de extraírem as almas de qualquer ser. É mesmo uma espada sagrada temida por muitos, tanto humanos, quanto youkais.

Naraku fala, olhando atentamente a espada, sendo que tentava disfarçar o forte medo que sentia ao olhar para a espada sagrada, oriunda do poder sagrado que possuía que era simplesmente opressor. Inclusive, inconscientemente, ele havia recuado dois passos, até perceber o que fazia, decidindo recuperar a compostura e conter o tremor em seu corpo.

Não era difícil para o hanyou imaginar, o terror que tal espada deve ter fomentado nos youkais no passado, assim como nos humanos de coração maligno. Era uma espada assustadora para todos que possuíam o mal em seu coração ou eram youkais. Uma miko hime já era assustadora.

Portando essa espada, se tornava ainda mais assustadora. Devia ser uma visão atemorizante, no passado.

Ele estava admirado pelos youkais terem tido coragem de enfrentar Midoriko com a tamashi no katana. Ambos deviam ser uma visão demasiadamente assustadora nos campos de batalha. Não era a toa que eles precisaram se unir em um único youkai. Não havia somente o poder imenso de uma miko hime, havia uma espada tão assustadora quanto aquela que a empunhava.

\- Essa espada também pode assumir uma forma semelhante a humana. Mas, é algo raro e somente acontece em certos períodos e condições. Bem, é o que diz um dos vários mitos sobre ela.

\- Achei estranho ela não ter defendido o castelo. – Naraku comenta pensativo.

\- Ela deve estar adormecida. A espada somente desperta nas mãos de uma mikohime. Precisamos encontrar uma forma de tirar essa espada desse local. – Tsubaki comenta, seriamente.

Naraku corta a parede onde a espada estava pendurada e a ergue pelas pontas, agradecendo por ter feito um corte amplo na parede. Sentia que se tivesse feito um corte menor, não conseguiria segurar ela pela emanação sagrada que exalava mesmo adormecida e fala:

\- Pelo visto, dessa forma, podemos levá-la. Encontrei o vaso com as cinzas de uma mikohime. – ele fala, retirando uma urna funerária em forma de vaso de dentro de seu manto de pelagem de babuíno.

\- Excelente. Vamos encontrar aquela bruxa youkai, a Urasue (裏陶).

\- Sim.

Nisso, eles se retiram, deixando os youkais no campo de batalha, devorando os corpos, até que Tsubaki aprisiona o que ela consegue aprisionar, no caso, os mais fortes deles, para depois se retirarem do local.

Uma semana depois em uma montanha, Naraku e Tsubaki esperavam Urasue. Eles haviam pagado pelo serviço dela e esperavam a entrega do que foi prometido ao entregarem o vaso funerário com as cinzas da mikohime.

Então, após alguns minutos, de uma das cavernas que ela usava para a sua fornalha, a bruxa youkai aparece com uma jovem ao seu lado, exibindo um olhar apático, trajando uma roupa de miko.

\- Eis o que prometi. Ela obedecerá as suas ordens.

Naraku e Tsubaki se aproximam dela e ficam fascinados com o trabalho de Urasue, que fala:

\- Quero o meu pagamento.

Naraku estende um saco com joias, juntamente com um item que havia pertencido a um oni famoso por sua selvageria e brutalidade, mas, que era capaz de destruir exércitos inteiros. Foi considerado o Oni mais poderoso dentre os youkais. Naraku adicionou outro item, na mão da velha youkai e que era o chifre desse oni, sendo que o resto do corpo dele, havia sido absorvido por ele, após Tsubaki o enfraquecer com os seus poderes sagrados negros.

\- Eis o que pediu pelo serviço.

\- Excelente... Estava a procura disso há anos.

\- Talvez teremos outros serviços para você.

\- Vocês se tornaram meus clientes especiais. – ela fala maravilhada com os objetos.

\- Venha. – Tsubaki ordena a mikohime que a segue, servilmente, sendo que não notaram um lampejo de brilho de um dos olhos dela.

Então, após se afastarem, Tsubaki pega um espelho e se concentra.

Longe dali, nas Terras do Oeste, Kaede estava fingindo cuidar do esquife da irmã, quando vê um pequeno brilho em suas vestes e reconhece como sendo o sinal, sendo que olha malignamente para Kikyou, com um sorriso maligno no rosto, enquanto falava:

\- Irei livrar o mundo de você, aberração bastarda. Pagará caro por se envolver com bakemonos e me vingarei do fato de eu ter sido obrigada a me humilhar perante esses mononokes ordinários, começando com o bastardo do príncipe mais novo. – ela fala, retirando um colar de kotodama no nenju.

Rapidamente, Myouga, que estava espionando a miko, pula desesperadamente até o palácio para avisar Oyakata, esperando que conseguisse chegar a tempo, pois, viu ela tirando algo do espelho, mas, não pode ver pelo ângulo que estava, a nenju no kotodama.

 **Notas Finais**

Yo!

Essa fanfiction é continuação de Inu no Taishou - O lendário cão branco do Japão.

Notas:

Era Muromachi (1.333 DC - 1.568 DC) - Época conturbada por guerras civis. Durante um curto período, houve até dois imperadores no comando do país. As intermináveis guerras entre os senhores feudais permitiram a ascenção dos mais fortes, mesmos daqueles de classe inferior. Início do comércio com a dinastia Ming (China), desenvolvendo as atividades econômicas feitas com moedas, importadas da China. Ocorre o primeiro contato com os portugueses que chegam à deriva no sul do Japão, trazendo a arma de fogo e o cristianismo.

Período Sengoku Jiidai (戦国時代 - ): 1467 DC à 1573 DC. Foi uma dos períodos mais conturbados e instáveis de toda a história do Japão, que começou no ano de 1467, da Era Muromachi, e que foi marcada por constantes e sangrentas guerras, que duraram cento e seis anos. Após o declínio do xogunato Ashikaga, que governou o Japão por quatrocentos anos, vários clãs próximos do xogum decidiram tentar aplicar um golpe de estado, visando o controle do país, em virtude do declínio do xogunato, anterior. Então, inicia-se uma guerra civil em que vários clãs japoneses mediam forças e tentavam conquistar o poder, como os clãs Hojo, o Takeda, o Uesugi, o Mori e o Imagawa. O clã Imagawa, se tornaria conhecido, mais tarde, como clã Tokugawa. Esse intenso conflito entre os clãs, se transforma num combate especialmente sangrento, em decorrência dos portugueses terem trazido para o Japão, a espingarda.


	2. Mikohime

**Notas da Autora**

No império das Terras do Oeste...

Oyakata fica...

Kaede e Tsubaki ordenam que...

 **Capítulo 2 - Mikohime**

No escritório de Inu no taishou, Inuyasha falava o que descobriu, após décadas de viagem e o seu genitor, o Grande cão branco fala:

\- Bem, então o melhor é deixarmos como está.

\- Sem querer faltar com o respeito para com o senhor. Mas, como permitiu que aquela bastarda ficasse junto de Kikyou? Este Inuyasha contou ao senhor como ela tratou a irmã. – ele procura falar respeitosamente ao seu genitor.

\- As pessoas podem se arrepender. Não podia negar que visse a irmã. Ela estava sofrendo.

\- Este Inuyasha sente que ela está mentido. O senhor pode chamar de sexto sentido ou do que desejar.

\- Como assim, filho? – o Grande cão branco arqueia o cenho.

\- O senhor sabe que este Inuyasha é afetado por lágrimas de mulheres. Elas me afetam e muito. Não consigo ficar incólume.

\- Sim. Isso é verdade.

\- Quando ela chorou, este Inuyasha não sentiu qualquer pena, como normalmente sinto, assim como sou tomado pelo desejo de fazer a mulher parar de chorar, pois me sinto incomodado. As lágrimas dela não me incomodaram. Além disso, Kirara ainda está com os pelos eriçados, desde que se aproximou daquela desgraçada. Este Inuyasha também sente que tem algo de errado. Não sei o que é. Mas, sinto isso. Além disso, vimos Kuroko e notamos que ele também está com os pelos eriçados e olha que ela está há vários anos aqui. Até Kuroko está desconfiado e não aprecia a aproximação dela para com Kikyou.

Oyakata se levanta e fica pensativo, sendo que fala:

\- No íntimo, este Oyakata, também se sentiu incomodado com a presença dela e por isso, limitei as vezes que ela podia visitar o esquife. Além disso, proibi a sua mãe de se aproximar dela e dei ordens aos guardas para não permitirem qualquer aproximação dela. Mangetsumaru (満月丸 - Ciclo da lua cheia), seu sobrinho, também mostrou que não aprecia a presença de Kaede. Você também sentiu isso, Jiraya? – o Grande cão branco pergunta ao servo de sua cria mais nova.

Nisso, a pulga youkai serva de Inuyasha surge de trás da gola do haori de Inuyasha e fala, respeitosamente:

\- Sim, Inu no taishou-sama. Me sinto estranho, perto daquela humana. Se tivesse pêlos, com certeza eles estariam eriçados.

\- Entendo... Bem, vou aumentar a defesa do Castelo e irei colocar mais guardas para ficarem atentos aos movimentos de Kaede.

\- Faz bem, chichi-uê (senhor meu pai). Mudando de assunto, este Inuyasha percebeu que o meu sobrinho, Mangetsumaru, fica bastante tempo com a haha-uê - Inuyasha suprime um rosnado de ciúmes por seu sobrinho grudar na genitora dele - Estou surpreso de uma humana, como a haha-uê, ter conseguido criar um youkai. Passei aqui no império, há uns vinte anos atrás e notei que ele é grudado nela.

\- Mangetsumaru lembra Sesshoumaru em muitos aspectos, mas, demonstra mais os seus sentimentos. De forma cometida, claro. Acho que é genético. – o Grande cão branco comenta pensativo.

\- Oyakata-sama!

O daiyoukai, o hanyou, a nomi youkai e a nekomata que estava no ombro do hanyou, olham a pulga entrando apavorada no escritório ao passar pela fresta da porta, sendo que pula na mesa e o Grande cão branco pergunta, preocupado, temendo que tivesse cometido um grave erro ao deixar Kaede se aproximar do esquife:

\- Ela é uma kuro miko! Eu vi ela usando poderes espirituais negros em um objeto!

\- Kuro miko?! – Inuyasha exclama assustado.

Então, eles ouvem sons ensurdecedores e saem do local, sendo que ao chegarem no pátio, avistam onis e vários youkais na muralha do castelo, com os soldados os enfrentando.

O hanyou se vira para a nekomata e fala:

\- Fique junto da minha haha-uê e do meu sobrinho. Os proteja!

A nekomata, que havia se transformado, rosna em concordância e faz o que ele pede, se deslocando pelos corredores.

Inuyasha rasga vários youkais menores que ousavam invadir o castelo, enquanto corre até o esquife, sentindo pelo cheiro que Mangetsumaru estava ao lado de sua genitora, sabendo que ele iria ajudar a protegê-la, mesmo sendo apenas um filhote.

Afinal, era um inuyoukai, mesmo que ainda fosse somente um filhote. Qualquer coisa, ele podia assumir a sua forma verdadeira, que era um pouco maior do que um cavalo.

Oyakata se junta aos soldados para eliminarem o máximo possível de youkais que saíam de um circulo negro no chão que atuava como teletransporte. Inclusive, o Grande cão branco se aproxima do local por onde os youkais saiam e tenta destrui-lo, mas, não consegue e a cada ataque, parecia que tal círculo, ficava mais poderoso, fazendo mais youkais surgirem dele.

Kaede sorri ao ver os vários youkais que passavam pela passagem criada através de itens de sortilégio negros, sendo que na verdade, eram os vários youkais confinados que foram libertados e que estavam com sede de ódio e ira, abatendo todos a sua volta, que tinham o desprazer de enfrentá-los.

Ela põe o espelho no chão e o ativa, fazendo surgir Tsubaki e a mikohime, que segurava a Tamashi no Katana, que brilhava.

\- Não há como esse esquife lidar com os poderes de uma mikohime e da Tamashi no Katana!

\- Ataque o esquife, na direção da Shikon no tama (四魂の玉)! Agora!

Tsubaki ordena a mikohime revivida e subjugada pela técnica de Urasue, sem saberem que ela estava começando a se libertar da subjugação.

Afinal, não era uma simples miko e sim, uma miko hime. A técnica de um youkai não conseguiria subjugar o poder e mente de uma miko hime.

Então, Kaede vê Inuyasha, que se prepara para atacá-la, com a mesma retirando um nenju no kotodama, se concentrando no colar que brilha para depois Inuyasha ver as contas envolvendo o pescoço dele, deixando-o estarrecido, sendo que a kuro miko Kaede fala com um sorriso maligno, usando o seu poder para voltar a ficar jovem, novamente:

\- Osuwari (senta)!

Inuyasha cai de cara no chão e luta para tirar o colar, enquanto se desesperava ao vê-las perto do esquife de Kikyou, gritando:

\- Kikyou!

\- Osuwari! Veja como pode ser subjugado, cão ordinário! Agora, você tem uma coleira e eu sou a sua mestra, mononoke bastardo!

\- Nunca serei o seu escravo. Sou o príncipe Inuyasha e não vou ser subjugado! – ele exclama, ficando de pé, correndo na direção de Kaede.

\- Pelo visto, o cão ordinário não sabe ser submisso ao seu dono – ela fala malignamente - Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

Inuyasha não consegue se erguer, enquanto sentia dores intensas nas costas, cada vez que ela pronunciada a palavra. Ele sentia as suas vértebras sendo pressionadas. Era muito doloroso, além dele se sentir humilhado em público. Não bastava a dor, havia a humilhação junto dela.

Mesmo com as dores lacerantes e pungentes, principalmente na região da coluna, após ser pressionado, brutalmente, contra o chão, várias vezes, ele luta para se erguer, pois, havia o seu orgulho e o hanyou não iria ficar caído no chão por causa das kuro mikos.

Enquanto isso, a mikohime ergue a espada e concentra os seus poderes, fazendo um brilho intenso envolver a espada, enquanto descia a mesma.

No castelo, um grupo de youkais cercou Izayoi, sendo que Mangetsumaru estava na frente de sua avó e estala as suas garras, falando:

\- Este Mangetsumaru irá protegê-la, obaa-uê (senhora minha avó). Por favor, fique atrás de mim. – o pequeno youkai, com a aparência de uma criança de oito anos, fala determinado.

\- Sim. Tome cuidado.

\- Vou tomar. Sou um inuyoukai. – ele fala sorrindo, sendo que adorava os seus avós.

Praticamente, os amava e faria de tudo por eles. Deixar Izayoi ser ferida, era algo inconcebível ao jovem inuyoukai.

Ele se concentra e faz surgir um chicote luminoso, chicoteando os youkais, fazendo com que fossem cortados, sendo que herdou tal habilidade do seu genitor que era um estranho para o mesmo, que o via esporadicamente.

Então, Kirara surge, rasgando os outros youkais, com Mangetsumaru a reconhecendo, com a mesma ficando ao lado de Izayoi, que murmura:

\- Kirara-chan? Se está aqui, o meu filho já chegou?

A nekomata ruge como se confirmasse, para depois começar a retalhar os youkais, enquanto o jovem inuyoukai os rasgava com o seu chicote.

Oyakata chega ao local e fica orgulhoso ao ver que o neto deles protegeu Izayoi e afaga paternalmente a cabeça de Mangetsumaru, que adorava o carinho, sendo que havia sido criado com muito amor pelos avós e por anos, ficou como bebê no colo de Izayoi, desenvolvendo um forte laço afetivo com ela, como se a humana fosse a sua mãe e não, avó.

Então, um forte brilho chama a atenção de todos e Inuyasha vê apavorado, o cristal rachando na altura da shikon no tama, que estava próxima do tórax de Kikyou.

O cristal, enfim, se desfaz e a espada da Tamashi no Katana, acaba acertando a joia, a fragmentando, fazendo uma rajada de luz, junto da joia estraçalhada, alçar voo rumo ao céu, para depois, os fragmentos se espalharem pelo céu, após ascenderem, sobre gritos de desespero das kuro mikos, enquanto Kikyou caía no solo.

A shikon no tama fragmentada brilhou e os pedaços se dispersaram pelo céu, se espalhando em forma de uma chuva.

\- Kikyou!

Mesmo sentindo dores lacerantes, ele vai até Kikyou e impede o corpo dela de se chocar contra o chão, sendo que assume uma postura defensiva ao ficar próximo de uma mikohime, sentindo todo o poder espiritual da mesma.

\- Ataque-os! Agora! – Tsubaki ordena a ela.

Porém, a mikohime ressuscitada não ouve a ordem de Tsubaki, sendo que o fulgor da Shikon no tama a libertou por completo, enquanto que a Tamashi no Katana ainda brilhava, ficando iridescente, com a jovem se virando, falando pela primeira vez:

\- Me chamo Mitsuki! Não sou mais a escrava de vocês! Irei obliterar o mal!

Aproveitando o momento que elas estavam estarrecidas, Inuyasha, ignorando as dores pungentes em sua coluna, concentra o seu youki em suas garras e mesmo enfraquecido pelas kotodamas consecutivas, ele avança, rosnando, contra Kaede, que se esquece do hanyou que estava próximo dela.

Então, ao se aproximar dela, usa as suas garras no rosto da kuromiko, fazendo marcas de cortes, fazendo o rosto dela sangrar e somente não conseguiu retalhar a mesma, pois, ela havia conseguido invocar youkais do seu olho esquerdo que receberam o dano por ela.

Mesmo assim, as garras atravessaram os corpos e conseguiram cortar o rosto de Kaede, que grita em um misto de dor e raiva, enquanto tentava conter o sangue que brotava das marcas de garras em seu rosto.

Enquanto isso, Mitsuki, desce a lâmina da Tamashi no katana em Tsubaki que estava mais perto e antes que atingisse a kuro miko que ergue o braço, ficando sem reação, Naraku surge e envolve os braços nas duas Kuro mikos, as tirando dali, mas, não sem antes olhar Kikyou, reconhecendo a sacerdotisa que era a criança no passado, que povoava os seus sonhos obsessivos e igualmente dementes, assim como deploráveis por sentir atração por uma criança, enquanto sentia ódio de Inuyasha, que estava abraçado com ela, sendo isso algo inconcebível.

Afinal, ao ver dele, Kikyou era somente dele, enquanto o mesmo rosnava frente ao fato de que tal pensamento vinha do coração do bandido Onigumo, que havia despertado ao ver a sacerdotisa na sua frente.

Então, eles desaparecem em um tufão negro.

\- Vou fazer esses youkais desaparecerem. Não preciso da Tamashi no Katana. Por favor, a entregue a esta sacerdotisa. Eu também peço desculpas pelo que eu fiz. Estava sobre o controle delas e não me libertei, totalmente, a tempo. – Mitsuki fala, se curvando levemente.

Ela põe a espada no chão e conforme caminhava em direção aos youkais, as almas deles eram tragadas e purificadas, sendo que ela se aproxima do circulo negro e pisa no mesmo, murmurando palavras em forma de um murmúrio, enquanto se concentrava, fechando os olhos.

O círculo brilha e é destruído pela mikohime, que o dissolve em pura luz, sendo que ela também é dissolvida, enquanto sorria, falando, olhando para o céu:

\- Poderei voltar para junto de vocês, meus amigos. Eu estou livre.

Nesse interim, Tsukuyomaru (月夜丸), pai da Shiori (紫織), chegava com a sua filha e esposa, Shizu (紫津).

Rapidamente, se concentra, criando uma barreira em volta do castelo, com Oyakata vendo de dentro do castelo, uma luz arroxeada envolver o seu castelo, percebendo que outros youkais que surgiram eram empurrados pela barreira e murmura, sorrindo:

\- Tsukuyomaru veio.

O daiyoukai morcego cria uma barreira em torno do castelo para proteger quem morava dentro, sendo que a barreira se projetava para fora dos muros, afastando os youkais dos soldados que conseguiam lutar a distância, conseguindo assim eliminá-los, já que os inimigos não conseguiam passar pela barreira, sendo que a miko hime já havia purificado a maioria esmagadora deles.

\- Vá e fiquem junto de Izayoi-sama, por favor.

Ele pede gentilmente a sua esposa e filha hanyou que acena, entrando no castelo e conforme entravam, Oyakaya sai e se dirige até o local onde estava o seu filho e Kikyou, enquanto que Tsukuyomaru coordenava as tropas do castelo para rebater os youkais, sendo que se amargurava por ter se ausentado, justo naquele dia.

Afinal, estava visitando a sua família e por isso não estava no castelo, quando um mensageiro chegou à sua mansão com a notícia do ataque e decidiu que era mais seguro elas ficarem junto dele, as trazendo para o castelo, já que iria criar a barreira.

A sua filha estava treinando para criar a barreira, mas, ainda era cedo demais para ela manter uma barreira, pegando toda a mansão em que ela vivia com os seus pais.

Oyakata avista os comandantes chegando para eliminar os youkais remanescentes e ao se aproximar do local, vê Inuyasha abraçado a Kikyou e avista algo no pescoço do filho, não conseguindo reconhecer, de imediato.

Então, Inuyasha, que chorava desesperado por Kikyou que não abria os olhos, vê que a mesma acorda e exclama:

\- Kikyou!

\- Inuyasha... – ela murmura, até que desperta, totalmente – Inuyasha!

Ela o abraça, chorando e antes que pudesse compreender o que havia acontecido com ela, a miko percebe a kotodama no nenju e murmura horrorizada:

\- Quem colocou essa coleira em você? Como puderam fazer algo tão atroz com você, príncipe?

\- Coleira? Como aquelas bastardas puderam ousar colocar nenju no kotodama ordinária no pescoço do meu filho! – Inu no taishou torce os punhos, irado, ao chegar no local – Vou tirar essa coleira do meu filho o quanto antes.

\- Deixe que eu faça isso, por favor. Se eu conseguir retirar com os meus poderes, Inuyasha receberá uma benção, por assim dizer. O príncipe nunca mais sofrerá com nenjus no kotodama. Nenhuma sacerdotisa ou monge vai poder colocar essa coleira ordinária nele, de novo.

\- E senão conseguir?

\- O senhor terá que destrui-la.


	3. A lendária Tamashi no Katana

**Notas da Autora**

Kikyou fica surpresa quando...

Inuyasha e Kikyou decidem...

Na era atual...

 **Capítulo 3 - A lendária Tamashi no Katana**

Kikyou pega o colar e concentra os seus poderes, fazendo com que as contas do nenjus brilhassem e que pareciam entrar em ressonância com o poder dela, enquanto ela exclamava:

\- Eu dou a benção e ordeno-te! Liberte-o e desapareça!

Então, um forte brilho envolve o casal e Oyakata vê que as nenjus foram dissolvidas pela luz e que não havia mais vestígio em Inuyasha, com Kikyou sorrindo feliz, começando a fechar os olhos pelo cansaço, enquanto murmurava:

\- Agora é livre, meu príncipe. Ninguém mais vai conseguir colocar uma coleira em você.

Ela cai no colo dele que a ergue, murmurando apavorado:

\- Kikyou... Kikyou...

Oyakata se aproxima e fala:

\- Se acalme. Ela está dormindo. Pelo visto, foi desgastante o ato de tirar a coleira de você, meu filho. Além disso, ela acabou de sair do esquife. Provavelmente, em virtude desses dois fatores, ela acabou desmaiando.

Então, Inuyasha curva a cabeça e Oyakata a segura, vendo que o rosto do seu filho se contorcia em dor e pergunta preocupado:

\- O que houve filho?

\- É da coleira. Aquela bastarda da Kaede falou várias vezes. Eu sinto muita dor em minha coluna.

\- Filho... Me perdoe. – ele fala pesaroso, se sentindo culpado pelo estado em que a sua cria se encontrava.

\- Não foi culpa do senhor, chichi-ue. Até colocou um youkai para observá-la e limitou o acesso dela a área adjacente ao castelo. O senhor não tinha como saber que a desgraçada tinha aliados capazes de promover tal ataque ao castelo.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Não se culpe, por favor. – o hanyou fala pondo a mão na ombreira de seu genitor que fica surpreso, para depois sorrir e concordar.

Então, ele se ergue e vai até o daiyoukai morcego que conversava com Tenkumoya, enquanto que os demais generais coordenavam as tropas para fiscalizar todo o império em buscar de qualquer youkai invasor que tenha tentado se esconder em alguma vila.

Kikyou desperta, recobrando a consciência lentamente nos braços do hanyou, sendo que consegue ficar de pé, auxiliada por Inuyasha, para depois ver no rosto do príncipe um esgar de dor.

Ela pergunta, preocupada, o que ocorreu e ele conta das vezes que ele foi atirado ao chão pela kotodama, fazendo o coração de Kikyou se restringir.

Então, ela fala:

\- Conheço ervas medicinais que podem aplacar a dor, meu príncipe. Vou preparar uma infusão para aplicar onde estiver doendo.

\- Obrigado, Kikyou-chan e pode me chamar só de Inuyasha.

\- Sim. – ela sorri meigamente, enquanto corava.

Então, junto de Inuyasha, a miko vai até o local onde existiu o portal, enquanto o hanyou contava o que ocorreu, com a sacerdotisa se lastimando pelo comportamento de sua irmã e depois, falando tristemente:

\- Minha imouto virou uma kuro miko ao ficar seduzida pelas habilidades de uma e usual longevidade que é conseguida através de sortilégios ou pactos com youkais, conforme ouvir boatos, uma vez... – ela suspira tristemente – Me sinto culpada quanto a isso. Talvez, eu pudesse ter feito algo no passado, para evitar que ela trilhasse esse caminho sem volta, já que pelo visto, a sua alma foi tomada pelas trevas.

\- Não fique assim, Kikyou-chan. – ele a abraça, a confortando – Você não tem qualquer culpa pela escolha dela. Você fez de tudo para dar amor e carinho a ela. Sempre procurou cuidar dela como uma mãe faria, mesmo sendo apenas a irmã mais velha. Você fez tudo por ela. Infelizmente, ela sempre teve esse mal dentro dela e quanto a isso, você não podia fazer nada. A sua imouto escolheu trilhar esse caminho. Foi uma escolha pessoal dela. Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer para evitar isso. Tem que parar de se culpar pelos atos dela.

\- Eu sei. Mas...

\- Sem "mas". Não há motivo para se culpar por algo que você não teve qualquer culpa e o fato dela desejar matar a própria irmã que lhe criou como se fosse a sua mãe, só mostra que ela sempre teve essa maldade em seu coração. Ser uma kuro miko era algo que iria acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Ser Kuro miko é a consequência da maldade em seu coração, já que Kuro mikos são especialistas em amaldiçoar as outras pessoas, enquanto que as mikos procuram salvar vidas.

Kikyou fica pensativa, sendo que fala, após alguns minutos, sorrindo fracamente:

\- Você está certo, meu princ... quer dizer, Inuyasha-kun. Só preciso de algum tempo para digerir o fato de que a minha imouto se tornou uma kuro miko e foi capaz de fazer tais maldades.

O hanyou sorriu ao ouvir o sufixo "kun" e Kikyou corou ao ver o sorriso que tanto adorava ver no rosto do príncipe.

\- Entendo. Este Inuyasha já esperava algo assim. Vocês humanos são guiados pelos sentimentos e são os tem em grande intensidade. – ele fala com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo a miko corar – Porém, é isso que os torna especiais e distintos dos youkais.

O hanyou amava o sorriso dela e havia decidido confessar o seu amor por ela, sabendo que Kikyou o amava pela reação do corpo dela e de seu rosto ao perceber que o sentimento era recíproco.

Porém, sabia que aquele não era o momento ideal e iria esperar até que fosse o momento propício.

Afinal, naquele instante, a seu ver, aquela que amava precisava de algum tempo para lidar com os últimos acontecimentos. A sua confissão podia esperar.

Kikyou fala após se recordar dos últimos acontecimentos, olhando para a corda, que outrora prendia a shikon no tama em seu pescoço como se fosse um colar:

\- Eles não levaram a joia. Eu sinto que ela está por perto.

\- Sente? – o hanyou arqueia o cenho, surpreso pelo que a sua amada disse.

\- Isso mesmo. Ela está por aqui.

Nisso, ele a segue, até que ela se aproxima de uma moita, próxima de onde estava o seu esquife e pega algo do chão, ficando com uma feição séria, pois, a sua descoberta era importante e indicava que não havia tempo para ela lastimar pela decisão de sua irmã de se tornar uma kuro miko.

Inuyasha vê um fragmento de cristal rosa na mão de Kikyou que fala, segurando o pedaço com os seus dedos:

\- Esse é um fragmento da shikon no tama.

\- Tem certeza? – ele pergunta estarrecido.

\- Sim. Eu sinto o poder desse fragmento e naquela direção – ela aponta com o dedo - eu sinto outro fragmento. Por algum motivo, eu consigo sentir os fragmentos da joia. Provavelmente, isso acontece, por eu ter ficando várias décadas no esquife de cristal, juntamente com a shikon no tama, sendo que foi ela que desencadeou, em parte, a formação do esquife de cristal que envolveu o meu corpo por todo esse tempo. Bem, é o que eu acho. Isso explicaria o fato de eu poder sentir os fragmentos.

\- Os fragmentos trarão infortúnios. Eu não duvido disso. – o hanyou comenta, preocupado, olhando para o fragmento que segurava em seus dedos, após Kikyou emprestar para ele segurar.

\- Sim. E não é somente isso. Nas mãos de um youkai, ele aumentará o seu poder. Se esses fragmentos caírem em mãos erradas, eles irão trazer o sofrimento e a destruição. Precisamos evitar isso e somente conseguiremos se pegamos todos os fragmentos da joia.

\- Verdade. Precisamos pegar todos. E acredito que para manter o fragmento purificado, ele precisa estar com você – ele devolve o fragmento a sua amada – Vamos providenciar algo para colocar os fragmentos.

\- Pode parecer loucura, mas, eu ouvi uma voz durante todas essas décadas. Era uma voz feminina que clamava para que a joia desaparecesse desse mundo. Parece que essa joia pode conceder um desejo ao seu portador. Limitado, mas, mesmo assim um desejo, pelo que essa voz feminina me contou. Ela falou que essa joia somente pode desaparecer desse mundo com o desejo correto. Essa joia é perigosa demais para continuar existindo nesse mundo. – Kikyou fala seriamente, pensativa.

\- Concordo. Saiba que meu honorável chichi-uê, descobriu algumas coisas sobre essa joia.

\- O que ele descobriu? – ela pergunta curiosa.

Inuyasha conta e Kikyou, fala, após ficar pensativa:

\- Não duvido que a alma dela e dos youkais estejam lutando dentro da joia. As Mikohimes tinham uma habilidade única e distinta, que era de arrancar a alma dos seres e purificar, fossem youkais ou humanos. Eu acredito que a voz clemente que eu ouvi era de Midoriko. Se a joia desaparecer desse mundo, ela estará livre. Também acredito que a voz que ouvi era de Midoriko.

\- Tem lógica. Devemos juntar todos os fragmentos da joia. Quanto a fazer ela virar uma única joia, descobriremos como fazer isso, depois. Este Inuyasha vai conversar com meu chichi-uê e haha-uê. Pelo visto, chegou o momento de partir para a minha jornada, para superar o meu genitor.

Kikyou sorri, concordando e ambos se dirigem até o castelo, até que o hanyou fala, levando-a até a espada:

\- A Mikohime que ressuscitaram em um corpo de barro, disse que deve levar essa espada.

Kikyou se aproxima e examina a espada, para depois falar, estarrecida:

\- É a lendária Tamashi no Katana, a lâmina das almas. Somente a Mikohime mais poderosa podia manusear, pois, só havia uma e ela era dada a mais poderosa delas. Claro que as outras Mikohimes, podiam manusear se assim desejassem. Eu sou só uma miko. Nunca conseguiria manusear.

\- Há algum perigo de você tentar segurar essa espada sagrada? – Inuyasha pergunta preocupado.

\- Não. O máximo que pode acontecer, é ela recusar o meu toque.

\- Entendo.

\- Bem, se você disse que aquela Mikohime falou para dar para mim... Bem, não custa tentar.

Nisso, ela se aproxima da espada fincada no chão e lentamente, aproxima a mão do cabo, ficando surpresa ao ver que a barreira não a rejeitou e após pegar a espada, a retira da terra, a empunhando, sendo que a mesma começa a brilhar, para depois o brilho cessar.

\- Está tudo bem, Kikyou-chan?

\- Sim. Pelo visto, ela me aceitou. Mas, acho isso estranho. Afinal, não sou uma mikohime. Se eu fosse uma mikohime, teria um símbolo na testa que todas elas possuíam ao nascer, indicando o seu status perante as outras miko´s e que era formado por uma pequenina parte da cristalização de seus imensos, poderes espirituais. Era uma marca de nascença. Bem, foi o que contaram no templo que eu era treinada para ser uma miko.

Pela posição que Inuyasha estava não viu um símbolo que apareceu na testa de Kikyou por alguns segundos, enquanto a lâmina brilhava, sendo que tal marca somente era visível nas testas de Mikohimes, indicando o seu status perante as outras mikos.

Então, ela consegue colocar a espada em sua cintura, usando o obi que prendia a sua hakama de sacerdotisa, para depois o casal parar em frente a Oyakata, que nota a espada na cintura de Kikyou e fica surpreso, com Inuyasha explicando o que a Mikohime disse e o fato de que a espada aceitou que Kikyou a empunhasse.

O Grande cão branco fala:

\- Bem, de fato, isso é estranho. Mas, fico aliviado que esteja com a Kikyou. Essa espada deixa os youkais um pouco nervosos e não posso culpá-los. Seria problemático deixar a espada onde estava antes. Por falar em brilho, vocês sabem o que era aquele brilho no céu? Este Oyakata viu pela sacada vários rastros de luz no céu.

\- Fragmentos da shikon no tama. Olhe. – a miko fala.

Nisso, Kikyou mostra o fragmento que acharam e o grande cão branco fica estarrecido, para depois olhar para o céu com assombro, se recordando do que viu, compreendendo que aqueles traços de luzes deviam ser os fragmentos se espalhando.

\- Imagino que irão partir o quanto antes para juntar os fragmentos. Não duvido que essa joia possa trazer infortúnios.

A sacerdotisa explica o que descobriram sobre a joia, juntamente com as informações colhidas por Inuyasha e pelo que ela ouviu da joia, acreditando que podia sentir os fragmentos, devido ao fato do esquife ter sido feito com uma parte da shikon no tama e que por causa disso, juntamente com as décadas, ganhou a habilidade de sentir os fragmentos, conseguindo assim rastreá-los.

Inuyasha comunica ao seu genitor a sua decisão, sendo que fica orgulhoso por sua cria, enquanto consentia com a cabeça.

Inuyasha curva levemente o corpo frente a dor que sentia e é amparado por Kikyou, que o leva para dentro do castelo, levando-o para o seu quarto, com a genitora e sobrinho dele fazendo companhia ao hanyou, enquanto a sacerdotisa providenciava as ervas.

Após preparar a infusão, ela volta e aplica nas costas de Inuyasha, sendo que ela conhece Mangetsumaru e ambos conversam, enquanto ela tratava o hanyou.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, nas terras de Musashi, mais precisamente no poço Honekui, um fragmento cai dentro do poço que brilha, para depois o fragmento atravessar o tempo, até o futuro, dali a alguns séculos, sendo que esse poço ficava dentro da área de um templo que pertencia a família Higurashi.

Naquele instante, a jovem mimada, arrogante e cruel, Kagome Higurashi, estava na escola, espalhando um boato cruel sobre uma menina, sendo que ela fazia parte do grupo seleto de garotas que eram tidas como as rainhas da escola e igualmente desejadas por vários rapazes, sendo que faziam parte de um clube não oficial exclusivo e que somente fazia parte do mesmo, as garotas que fossem populares.

Todas que faziam parte eram cruéis e arrogantes, tratando as demais que não estavam no seu nível como se fossem lixo, enquanto pegavam os melhores rapazes para si.

Sorrindo cruelmente, Higurashi se afasta de um grupo de meninas, após iniciar um boato cruel sobre uma garota, apenas porque ela teve a ousadia, ao ver de Kagome, de tê-la denunciado a professora por não ter ajudado no trabalho em dupla, já que a Higurashi não tinha tempo de fazer o trabalho por causa de seus compromissos. O ato dela denunciá-la, fez com que Kagome ficasse sem nota.

Para Higurashi, a menina tinha a obrigação de fazer o trabalho, inclusive a parte dela, pois, podia ser considerada uma honra para muitos, ficar ao lado de uma das garotas mais populares da escola, mesmo se fosse apenas para um trabalho.

No final das aulas, Higurashi sorri e muito ao ver a menina chorando desolada em um canto, após sofrer perseguição dos demais, sendo que além dos boatos, as garotas populares tinham um fã clube de rapazes.

Kagome os acionou ao falar o que a menina fez a ela e eles resolveram infernizar a garota, sendo que havia meninas que idolatram as que eram populares e que em troca de falarem com algumas delas, também começaram a infernizar a vida da menina que era o alvo da Higurashi.

Sorrindo satisfeita pela sua punição, devida a seu ver em relação a menina, ela sai com as demais e ficam o dia inteiro fora, até que a noite cai e Kagome se despede do grupo ao chega em casa, sendo que ao chegar, identificou um brilho estranho que vinham do poço do templo.

Curiosa, ela se aproximou do pequeno templo e abriu as portas, vendo o poço abaixo e com cautela, desce as escadas, até que avista melhor o brilho roseado que chamou a sua atenção, escapando de algumas frestas da tampa.


	4. Poço Honekui

**Notas da Autora**

Kagome encontra...

No Castelo do império das Terras do Oeste, Inuyasha e sua amada Kikyou...

 **Capítulo 4 - Poço Honekui**

Ela retira os selos, sendo que não acreditava em seres sobrenaturais e abre a tampa, jogando a tampa do poço de lado, vendo um fragmento no fundo que brilhava.

Maravilhada pelo brilho, ela estica a mão, mas, não consegue alcançar.

Então, com cuidado, entra no poço e se agacha para pegar o fragmento, hipnotizada pelo seu brilho e porque, algo a atraía.

Então, os sussurros cessam e ela vê que flutuava com o chão sumindo debaixo dos seus pés, deixando ela apavorada, vendo tudo ao seu redor escuro, para depois exibir espécies de ondulações brilhantes, até que sente o chão, novamente, sobre os seus pés.

Ela olha para cima e fica estarrecida ao ver que consegue ver o céu e que o mesmo estava diferente, parecendo mais limpo e claro. Era possível notar a clara diferença do céu antes e atualmente.

Com dificuldade, consegue sair do poço e fica chocada ao ver que não havia o templo e a casa da sua família. Havia apenas uma floresta densa e ao olhar para o pedaço de cristal, outrora roseado, o mesmo se encontrava com um aspecto mais escuro. Ela não sabia que o seu coração maldoso havia corrompido o fragmento.

Sem compreender nada e desesperada, ela sai e se põe a andar, confusa, ao ver que não havia prédios, enquanto gritava por ajuda.

Ao sair da floresta, vê uma pequena vila. Ou melhor, o que sobrou dela.

As casas estavam parcialmente destruídas e havia marcas no chão, no caso, de algo enorme se arrastando. Havia pedaços de corpos de pessoas e de animais, sendo que pareciam ter sido devorados, pois exibiam marcas de dentes, dando calafrios na espinha da jovem, assim como via no entorno parcas carroças destroçadas, campos de cultivo com crateras e espécies de valas, além de várias árvores destruídas no entorno. A adolescente também notou que havia marcas de incêndio em várias casas e objetos.

Então, começa a chover e ela, rapidamente, entra em uma casa, que ainda tinha metade do telhado, enquanto tentava compreender o que havia acontecido, sendo que mantinha o fragmento junto dela.

Ela encontra algumas frutas e passa a comer, sendo que não sabia o que fazer e após vários minutos, decidiu que iria sair da cabana, parcialmente destruída, algumas vezes, após a chuva cessar, para olhar o entorno e que depois voltaria, decidindo ficar naquela cabana, enquanto houvesse algum alimento e água, disponível.

Afinal, não sabia onde se encontrava e preferia continuar ali, enquanto pudesse sobreviver, sendo que resmungava irada, enquanto as gotas de chuva batiam nas paredes de madeira desgastadas:

\- Que lugar repulsivo e nojento! Mesmo que não estivesse destruída essa cabana, é possível notar a sujidade e o aspecto deplorável! Eu juro que se isso for algum trote de mau gosto, embora não sei como isso foi feito, irei ferrar os desgraçados até o fim de suas vidas por fazerem isso com Kagome Higurashi! Eles irão pagar amargamente por isso. Devem ter me dado alguma droga que me dopou e eles me trouxeram para cá, sendo que essa droga deve causar alucinações. Só pode ser isso.

No entardecer, a chuva cessa e após algum tempo, ela ouve o som de algo se aproximando da vila.

Frente ao som estranho, que ela não discernia o que era, decide ficar oculta dentro da casa, até que arregala os olhos ao identificar a origem, vendo o que provocava o som. Ela coça os olhos com as mãos e depois belisca a bochecha, julgando que estava vendo coisas, até que percebe que não era um pesadelo. O que via era real, por mais surreal que fosse.

Era uma centopeia enorme, sendo que fica embasbacada ao ver que em vez de uma cabeça imensa, havia um tronco feminino, só que com três braços de cada lado do tronco. Além disso, o corpo era comprido e enorme, cheio de patas, típico de centopeias.

Em sua boca com dentes, havia um boi morto que ela segurava, para depois segurar com os braços e rasgar com voracidade a carne do animal, sendo possível ver o sangue escorrendo pelos cantos da boca, conforme ela devorava o animal, rasgando a carne e couro de sua presa abatida.

Kagome ia gritar, quando tapa a boca e encosta contra a parede da casa, apavorada, orando para que o monstro não descobrisse que ela estava ali.

A centopeia olha para a casa semidestruída que a Higurashi estava escondida, tremendo, ao longe, até que dá de ombros e volta a comer, julgando que estava ouvindo coisas, pois, todos os humanos fugiram, com exceção de alguns que foram devorados por ela que estava há vários dias no local, sem encontrar qualquer outro humano.

A colegial podia ouvir os sons de ossos sendo mastigados, enquanto tremia em um canto, aterrorizada, compreendendo enfim de onde vinha o som que ela não identificou, imediatamente. Era o som da mastigação do youkai, quando mastigava um pedaço de osso.

Ela decide se afastar, engatinhando e ao tentar fazer isso, acaba derrubando alguns objetos empilhados de qualquer jeito em um canto, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, enquanto o sangue dela gelava.

Então, o teto de madeira é quebrado, revelando a "mulher centopeia", como ela decidiu chamar o ser estranho, sem saber que era uma youkai, que naquele instante sorria, mostrando a fileira de presas na boca, enquanto falava animada:

\- Vejo que encontrei uma humana. Confesso que a carne de vocês é deliciosa. É tão macia e tenra... parece que dissolve na boca – ela fala com água na boca.

Kagome berra e acaba se urinando de medo, para depois se erguer de qualquer jeito, com a urina escorrendo pelas pernas, passando a correr daquela vila parcialmente destruída com a youkai em seu encalço, gritando animada:

\- Corra humana! Eu adoro me divertir. É sempre bom ter uma diversão antes do jantar!

\- Socorro! Alguém me salva! Socorro! – ela grita desesperada.

\- Vamos! Corra mais!

Então, em um determinado momento, ela tropeça em uma raiz e rola ribanceira abaixo com galhos e folhas se emaranhando em seus cabelos, até que para de rolar e se levanta com dificuldade, pondo-se a correr, até que derrapa e caí, com o fragmento caindo de seu bolso.

A mulher centopeia ia atacar Kagome, quando olha atentamente o fragmento escuro e se aproxima, curiosa, para depois pegar com uma de suas mãos, admirando o fragmento, conforme comentava para si mesmo, enquanto a colegial fugia desesperada do local:

\- Tem um poder estranho... Eu sinto isso. O que será que irá acontecer se eu devorar esse fragmento?

Então, o youkai faz isso e ela começa a sorrir, exclamando de êxtase, enquanto seu corpo ficava vermelho e seus poderes aumentam:

\- Incrível! Que poder incrível! Eu sinto correr pelo meu corpo esse poder! É maravilhoso!

Após ficar um pouco maior, de coloração avermelhada em vez de esverdeada como era anteriormente, sendo que as feições do rosto mudaram, a mesma decide voltar a caçada da colegial, seguindo o seu rastro.

A jovem ainda fugia, enquanto tirava gravetos e folhas secas do cabelo, murmurando indignada:

\- Eu estou imunda! Que droga! E para piorar tem um monstro atrás de mim! O que podia ser pior? – ela pergunta a si mesmo, revoltada.

\- O dito monstro te encontrar, humana.

Ela sente o sangue gelar e ao olhar para trás, vê a mulher centopeia com um sorriso maligno, sendo que ela estava diferente, conforme a colegial olhava, até que grita e volta a correr desesperada.

\- Me fale onde tem outros fragmentos, que eu irei poupar a sua vida!

\- Eu não sei! Estava em um poço! Socorro!

\- Então, vou devorá-la!

Ela avança contra a colegial, errando o ataque, até que a adolescente para de correr ao acabar em uma clareira onde havia vários youkais reunidos que olham para ela, passando a salivar, enquanto a mulher centopeia parava a perseguição e olhava mal humorada a eles, exclamando:

\- Essa presa é minha!

Porém, um youkai puxa a humana, sendo que era uma aranha youkai que salivava, fazendo a colegial gritar, enquanto a mulher centopeia rosnava e exclamava:

\- Eu disse que ela é a minha refeição, seu bastardo!

Então, Kagome, gritando, ergue a mão e libera poder espiritual, destruindo os braços da aranha youkai, fazendo os outros youkai se afastarem, sendo que a mulher centopeia fica estarrecida, até que se refaz da surpresa e avança na humana que olhava para a sua mão, até que decide gritar e fazer o que fez antes, fazendo a youkai recuar, enquanto sentia o rosto arder com o poder espiritual dela.

\- Maldita! – ela exclama.

\- Interessante... Você lembra ela. Incrível.

Kagome olha para trás e vê alguém com uma capa de pelo de babuíno e focinho comprido com dentes, por cima da cabeça, sendo possível ver apenas o sorriso de satisfação do mesmo e seu queixo.

A Higurashi vê um brilho envolver os youkais que são tragados pelo estranho que surgiu, deixando-a estarrecida, para depois a mulher centopeia perguntar, receosa:

\- Quem é você, bastardo?

\- Isso não importa. Você devorou algo que me interessa.

\- Morra! – ela exclama, avançando nele – Um mero hanyou não pode me deter! Vocês, hanyous, não passam de seres inferiores!

Então, quando avança nele, ocorre novamente o brilho e a mulher centopeia é tragada, sendo que depois, ele estende a mão e de dentro da pele é expelido o fragmento.

Naraku observa atentamente o fragmento e após alguns minutos sorri satisfeito, fechando a mão, enquanto comentava:

\- Então, foi isso o que aconteceu... Isso explica o que era aquele brilho no céu. Interessante.

A colegial está congelada no local e Naraku olha para ela, atentamente, levando a mão ao rosto dela que se encolhe, enquanto ele falava ao senti-la tremer com o seu toque:

\- Não se preocupe. Você lembra ela. Eu me chamo Naraku. O que acha de se juntar a mim? Você tem poderes e eu conheço duas mulheres que podem ajudar você com esses poderes.

\- Se juntar a você? Eu quero voltar para casa.

\- Como assim?

Ela explica e ele comenta pensativo:

\- Isso explica essas roupas estranhas... Bem, você está no passado. Já ouvi rumores desse poço que se chama Honekui, localizado nessa região chamada Musashi, a que estamos agora, onde os ossos jogados dentro dele, somem. Pelo visto, está conectado ao tempo.

\- Bem, então, você sabe como eu posso voltar?

\- Você não teria interesse em ganhar um reino só seu? Ter escravos para o seu deleite? Ser servida e ter todo o luxo e pompa de uma rainha? Quando realizar o meu desejo, darei um reino a você. O que acha?

\- Disse rainha? – os olhos dela brilham e ela imagina sendo servida – Um reino só para mim? É uma proposta interessante. Quem quer voltar a um mísero templo de uma família simples, se posso ser uma monarca? Além disso, você é poderoso.

\- Você também tem poderes e elas irão ajudá-la. – ele fala galanteador.

\- Quem são elas?

\- Posso chamar de aliadas.

\- Então, eu seria a sua aliada? – a adolescente arqueia o cenho.

\- Não. Você é superior. Afinal, será uma rainha no futuro.

Ela sorri, animada e fala:

\- Eu aceito. Mal vejo a hora de ser uma rainha.

\- E você será. Este Naraku promete. Qual o seu nome?

\- Kagome Higurashi.

\- Venha. – ele estende a mão e ela pega, com ambos desaparecendo dentre as árvores de troncos nodosos e copas densas.

Longe dali, nas Terras do Oeste, Inuyasha e Kikyou havia contado o que ocorreu a shikon no tama e a decisão de ambos para Oyakata, que fica pensativo, até que fala que iria encontrar os seus filhos no salão real, sendo que havia mandado chamar Sesshoumaru.

O hanyou e a humana se entreolham, para depois, Inuyasha seguir as ordens de seu genitor, sendo acompanhado de Kikyou, com o casal andando pelos corredores em direção ao Salão real.

\- O que será que o seu honorável chichi-uê deseja? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Não sei. Assim... este Inuyasha tem alguma ideia, mas... – ele fala pensativo.

\- Qual?

\- Bem, este Inuyasha disse que começaria a sua jornada, enquanto buscaria os fragmentos da joia, junto com você. É costume o genitor dar algo para a cria, para ajudá-la em sua jornada ou algo que será necessário. Este Inuyasha acredita que ele dará algo.

\- Entendo. Então, é assim com os youkais?

\- Isso mesmo. Quando um jovem macho sai de casa para a sua jornada, o genitor costuma entregar algo a sua cria.

\- E se for menina?

\- Bem, chichi-uê faria o mesmo se fosse uma filha, permitindo uma jornada a ela, embora os demais youkais, muitos, infelizmente, sigam o costume normal dos machos em relação às fêmeas, delas ficando confinadas em casa, somente saindo para se casar com alguém da escolha do pai delas. Infelizmente, em muitos lugares do arquipélago, somente os machos podem realizar jornadas. As fêmeas ficam confinadas no território do genitor. Mesmo dentre youkais. – ele comenta tristemente.

\- Coitadas... Então, a maioria esmagadora dos youkais age como os humanos nesse aspecto. – Kikyou comenta, tristemente.

\- Sim. Mas, saiba que se tivermos uma cria fêmea, ela terá o mesmo direito de um macho e não vou prometê-la a ninguém. Ela será livre para escolher e...

Nisso, ele cora levemente ao ver que falou demais, sendo que a miko fica surpresa, para depois sorri, corando intensamente, encostando a sua cabeça no braço daquele que amava, suspirando, enquanto falava, timidamente:

\- Eu espero que ela herde as suas orelhas.

Ele olha surpreso para ela, com o olhar de ambos se encontrando e quando Inuyasha ia falar algo ao levar a sua mão delicadamente ao rosto de Kikyou, um pigarreio chama a atenção deles, quebrando o contato visual de ambos, com a jovem humana corando intensamente, enquanto o hanyou rosnava pela interferência inoportuna.


	5. A decisão de Oyakata

**Notas da Autora**

Sesshoumaru fica...

Inuyasha fica surpreso, quando descobre que...

Mangetsumaru fica...

 **Capítulo 5 - A decisão de Oyakata**

Era Jaken, que se curva e fala respeitosamente, controlando ao máximo o seu desagrado por se curvar a seres inferiores, já que para os youkais, os hanyous eram tão inferiores quanto os humanos:

\- Todos aguardam o senhor, príncipe Inuyasha-sama, no salão real.

O hanyou suprimiu um rosnado de raiva, sentindo muito desejo de chutar o sapo youkai, tanto pela interrupção inoportuna, quando por ter notado os olhares de nojo que ele tentava ocultar ao olha-lo, sendo o olhar de muitos youkais para o hanyou.

Kikyou segura no braço do hanyou, que sente o odor que tanto o acalmava e o fazia se sentir bem, sendo que suspira e fala:

\- Avise meus honoráveis genitores que estou a caminho.

\- Sim, príncipe Inuyasha-sama. Irei avisá-los. Com a sua licença.

Se prostrando mais uma vez, ele sai rapidamente do local, enquanto o casal voltava a caminhar, sendo que Kikyou abraça o braço dele, encostando a sua cabeça no braço, com ela e o hanyou suspirando de prazer pela companhia um do outro.

\- Este Inuyasha sente tanta vontade de chutar esse infeliz. Ele tem os mesmos olhos que os outros youkais.

\- O ignore, assim como os outros. Você é mais poderoso do que muitos desses youkais que viram o nariz para você. Além disso, é um príncipe. Você está acima deles.

\- Obrigado. De fato, como príncipe preciso agir com superioridade. Este Inuyasha não aprecia ficar no castelo por causa das regras de conduta e de etiqueta a serem seguidos. Longe do castelo, este Inuyasha pode ser livre. Porém, sinto falta do cheiro da minha mãe e do meu pai. Meus pais deram muito carinho, assim como me confortaram quando filhote. O cheiro deles me conforta, assim como o seu. – Kikyou cora quando ouve isso.

\- De fato, eu percebi que a sua conduta fora daqui é diferente da sua conduta aqui no castelo. Por termos que ir atrás dos fragmentos da joia, você poderá agir livremente fora das Terras do Oeste. Será uma oportunidade excelente para se livrar, temporariamente, das regras de etiqueta e de conduta do palácio que tanto o aborrecem. É uma pena que terá que ficar longe dos seus pais.

\- Verdade. Mas, este Inuyasha precisa superar isso. Não sou mais um filhote.

\- Mesmo sendo adulto, você os ama demais. É normal sentir saudades deles. O seu coração é humano e você é guiado por sentimentos humanos.

\- Você está certa, Kikyou-chan. Preciso parar de sentir vergonha desses sentimentos. O que você disse é verdade. O meu coração é humano. Portanto, sou guiado por sentimentos humanos.

Ambos sorriem um para o outro, conforme andavam pelos corredores suntuosos.

No salão real, encontravam-se Izayoi e o filho de Sesshoumaru, Mangetsumaru, sendo que o jovem youkai olhava para as portas duplas, após o seu querido avô entrar, pois, o seu pai estava entrando no salão e ao vê-lo, dá um leve menear, reconhecendo a sua cria, assim como faz o mesmo gesto com Izayoi, antes de ficar ao lado de Inuyasha, com ambos no centro do salão, enquanto ficavam em frente ao genitor deles. Oyakata e Izayoi sorriam ao verem a sua cria junto da jovem miko.

Então, o Grande cão branco fala seriamente:

\- Chegou o momento de fornecer o que vocês precisam para as suas jornadas pessoais. Para Sesshoumaru, minha cria mais velha, este Oyakata entrega a Tenseiga. A Tessaiga será entregue a Inuyasha.

O hanyou fica feliz ao portar a Tessaiga, pegando-a, para depois concentrar o seu youki, fazendo a espada assumir a conhecida forma de um canino, passando a admirar a mesma, sendo que Sesshoumaru demora em pegar a Tenseiga e a coloca na cintura, falando, enquanto que o seu rosto quase não demonstrava a imensa raiva que sentia ao estar de posse da espada inútil a seu ver:

\- Este Sesshoumaru não compreende porque recebeu uma espada tão inútil quanto essa, em vez da Tessaiga, já que sou o mais velho.

O tom de voz dele era demasiadamente frio, evidenciado a sua raiva que nada demonstrava em seu semblante, com exceção do cenho levemente estreitado.

Inu no taishou olha para a sua cria mais velha, sendo que já esperava tal reação e por isso, se preparou por séculos para a reação de Sesshoumaru e fala:

\- Este Oyakata acredita que daqui a algum tempo, irá me agradecer por ter dado a Tenseiga a você. Além disso, ele não é uma espada inútil, Sesshoumaru.

\- Uma espada que devolve cem vidas ou mais com apenas um golpe... Que poder ridículo. É uma espada que não tira vidas. Apenas as devolve. Para este Sesshoumaru, é uma espada inútil. Poderia ter me dado a Souunga.

Ele fala com o seu olhar indo até a espada nas costas do seu genitor, que estreita o cenho fala:

\- Este Oyakata mantém a Souunga subjugada ao usar o meu poder. Ela é perigosa demais. Portanto, enquanto eu viver, este Oyakata manterá a espada amaldiçoada, Souunga, em minha posse. Além disso, deve se lembrar do fato de que prometi ao filho do criador desta espada que se chama Saya, que iria conter o poder dessa espada amaldiçoada, sedenta por sangue.

Sesshoumaru olha por longos minutos para o seu genitor, com o ambiente da sala ficando tão tenso que poderia ser cortado com uma espada, até que os demais suspiram aliviados ao verem que o inu youkai se vira para sair, sendo que fala em um tom de ameaça ao seu irmão, Inuyasha, que observava atentamente o mais velho:

\- Um dia, este Sesshoumaru irá arrancar essa espada de suas mãos. Um hanyou desprezível como você, é indigno de portar uma espada tão poderosa. Em suas mãos, a Tessaiga nunca conseguirá demonstrar todos os grandiosos poderes que possui.

Inuyasha rosna, para depois responder:

\- Tente e garanto que sairá bem ferido. Afinal, não sou como você. Portanto, nunca mataria o meu próprio irmão.

Sesshoumaru para de andar e fala, sem olhar para o mais novo:

\- Hanyous e seus corações humanos... Vocês sempre são patéticos. A existência de vocês é desprezível.

Então, ele se retira, com Jaken o seguindo, enquanto Oyakata massageava as têmporas, suspirando.

\- Bem, foi melhor do que eu esperava, Oyakata-sama. Pensei que atacaria Inuyasha-sama aqui mesmo. Quanto a atacar o senhor pela posse da Souunga, eu duvidava que ele faria isso, pois, Sesshoumaru-sama é ciente da colossal diferença de poder entre vocês. – Myouga surge de trás da gola do haori do grande cão branco.

\- Pelo visto, Sesshoumaru-sama ainda respeita a casa de seu genitor. Mas, lá fora... – Jiraya, a nomi youkai (pulga youkai) pervertida, servo de Inuyasha, fala, enquanto surgia de trás da nuca de Inuyasha – Bem, ao contrário de Inuyasha-sama, ele é perfeitamente capaz de matar o meu jovem mestre.

\- Querido... – Izayoi segura no braço dele, sendo evidente a sua preocupação.

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Ele nunca mataria Inuyasha, pois, sabe o quanto você sofreria. O máximo que ele vai tentar fazer é ferir gravemente a nossa cria.

\- Ele pouparia Inuyasha por mim? – a humana pergunta, ainda preocupada.

\- Sim, meu amor.

Izayoi se acalma frente ao olhar confiante de seu amado, enquanto que começava a sentir que Sesshoumaru não mataria Inuyasha, para não fazê-la sofrer. Ela torcia para que ainda houvesse uma parte dele, que se preocupava com os seus sentimentos.

Então, ela passa a se recordar de que em relação a ela, ele nunca a olhava como olhava para os outros humanos e frente a tudo isso, a imperatriz do império das Terras do Oeste, se acalma.

\- Não se preocupe, haha-uê. Este Inuyasha vai treinar e ficará mais forte junto com a Tessaiga. Vou dominar os poderes dela e poderei enfrentar Sesshoumaru ao me tornar mais poderoso para ser um portador digno para honrar a confiança do chichi-uê ao me dar essa espada, assim como para ser digno de portar esta espada poderosa.

Inuyasha fala confiante, fazendo a mãe sorri e acenar, sendo que Kikyou faz o mesmo, enquanto ficava emocionada pelas palavras daquele que amava com toda a força do seu coração.

\- Este Oyakata não podia dar a Tessaiga ao Sesshoumaru. Ele é cruel demais para possui-la. Enquanto a Tenseiga traz cem vidas ou mais com apenas um golpe da espada, a Tessaiga tira cem vidas ou mais com apenas um golpe. – ele olha para a sua cria mais nova que havia guardado a espada na cintura – Este Oyakata confia em seu coração filho. O seu coração é o mais indicado para portar uma espada com o poder destrutivo da Tessaiga. Além disso, esse poder irá ajudar a protegê-lo, enquanto você desenvolve os seus próprios poderes e os da espada. Porém, fique atento para o fato de que Sesshoumaru irá enfrentar você pela posse da espada. É um direito dele, enfrentá-lo, pela posse da Tessaiga.

\- Este Inuyasha tomará cuidado e agradeço o presente, chichi-uê. – ele fala respeitosamente, curvando a cabeça levemente – Não permitirei que Sesshoumaru tome a Tessaiga.

Oyakata sorri, esperando que o seu plano para as suas duas crias tivesse êxito pelo bem do arquipélago, enquanto que o filho de Sesshoumaru vai até o seu tio e fala com um leve sorriso no rosto:

\- É uma espada poderosa. Este Mangetsumaru também acredita que o senhor é digno de portá-la.

O hanyou leva a sua mão até a cabeça do seu sobrinho e a afaga, falando:

\- Obrigado. Fico aliviado em ver que herdou tão pouco de Sesshoumaru, com exceção da sua aparência.

\- Posso ir com o senhor em sua jornada? Este Mangetsumaru sabe lutar. Treinei bastante com o Takeda sensei. – o filhote pede expectante.

O hanyou olha para o seu sobrinho por alguns minutos, até que fala:

\- Será uma jornada perigosa. Provavelmente, nós enfrentaremos além daquele estranho ser com pele de babuíno com presas, kuro mikos. Se este Inuyasha for purificado, ainda possuo a forma humana. Logo, não irei morrer. No máximo, ficarei inconsciente pela purificação abrupta. Pelo menos, é o que acredito. Mas, você não. É um youkai. Irá morrer se for purificado. Você, mesmo filhote, é poderoso para os padrões de muitos youkais da mesma idade que a sua. Porém, perante os poderes de uma kuro miko, ou mesmo uma miko ou um hoshi (monge) ou então, um grupo deles, você não vai sobreviver. Só youkais com um youki poderoso são capazes de sobreviverem a purificação ao subjugar os poderes espirituais usados contra eles, assim como são capazes de rebater os poderes sagrados, usando a sua concentração de youki. O seu pai consegue lidar facilmente com grupos de humanos com alto poder espiritual.

\- Inuyasha está certo, Mangetsumaru. É uma jornada perigosa para um filhote por causa daquelas kuro mikos e outros humanos com altos poderes espirituais. Além disso, muitos andam em grupo e não fazem distinção de youkais bons e ruins. Só por ser youkai é o suficiente para ser exterminado. – Oyakata fala.

Kikyou vai até Mangetsumaru que está cabisbaixo e apoia a mão no ombro dele, falando gentilmente:

\- É muito perigoso lá fora, príncipe.

Izayoi vai até o neto e o abraça maternalmente, falando, enquanto o jovem inuyoukai sorria discretamente com o abraço maternal da imperatriz do império do império das Terras do Oeste:

\- Além disso, você é o herdeiro do futuro reino do seu pai. Quando for mais velho, poderá fazer a sua própria jornada.

\- Verdade? – ele pergunta expectante.

\- Claro. É uma jornada comum a todos os machos. Seria crime privá-lo disso, quando atingir a idade mínima para fazer essa jornada. – Oyakata fala paternalmente, afagando a cabeça de seu neto que sorri – Inclusive, decidi que chegou o momento de você escolher um servo pessoal que também será o seu melhor amigo. Pelo menos, é assim que vejo o Myouga e sei que é o mesmo para Inuyasha em relação ao Jiraya.

O hanyou coça o queixo, enquanto que Jiraya sorri.

\- Eu estou ansioso para ter o meu servo pessoal. – Mangetsumaru sorri.

\- Bem, não recomendo uma nomi youkai por causa de seu veneno, que além de tóxico é corrosivo. Será melhor você ter outro tipo de servo, que não precise ficar em cima dos seus ombros. – Inuyasha comenta – Já experimentei o veneno tóxico e corrosivo de seu pai e acredite quando falo que uma pulga youkai não sobreviveria a esse veneno.

\- Entendo. Bem, vou escolher com calma.

Então, eles se dirigem até a suntuosa mesa do jantar, com o hanyou e a miko, decidindo que partiriam na manhã do dia seguinte, para recolher todos os fragmentos da shikon no tama.

Longe dali, Jaken seguia Sesshoumaru, segurando o seu cajado, Nintoujo, enquanto falava amargurado:

\- O vosso honorável chichi-uê... Por que ele entregou aquela espada magnífica ao Inuyasha e não ao senhor? Uma espada tão grandiosa era para estar nas mãos de alguém distinto e poderoso como o senhor.

Após alguns minutos, o servo fala, olhando para a espada na cintura de Sesshoumaru, perguntando:

\- Como uma lâmina pode não cortar alguém? Essa é uma espada bem estranha.

Ele nota que Sesshoumaru para de andar e arqueia o cenho, perguntando:

\- Sesshoumaru-sama...?


	6. O início da jornada dos irmãos

**Notas do Autor**

Jaken fica surpreso, quando...

Inuyasha e Kikyou partem do Império das Terras do Oeste.

Em uma campina, pai e filho...

 **Capítulo 6 - O início da jornada dos irmãos**

O inuyoukai fala sem olhar para ele:

\- Dessa forma.

Então, antes que Jaken reagisse, Sesshoumaru saca a Tenseiga e desfere um golpe transversal contra o servo que cai com os olhos vidrados, sendo que ele fala friamente:

\- Levante-se.

O youkai pisca os olhos, várias vezes, até que fica de pé, passando os dedos de anfíbio em seu tórax, falando surpreso:

\- Mas, como isso é possível?! Eu senti o toque da lâmina em meu corpo!

\- Entendeu agora? Essa espada não pode tirar vidas. Apenas, pode devolver a vida. Para este Sesshoumaru, não passa de um pedaço de metal inútil. Se este Sesshoumaru tivesse a Tessaiga... – ele rosna levemente, para depois dar um pequeno sorriso, quase que imperceptível – Irei exercer o direito de tomar a espada de Inuyasha e assim, terei o controle da poderosa Tessaiga.

Então, ele se vira e guarda a Tenseiga na bainha, para depois sair dali, seguido pelo seu servo que pega rapidamente o cajado no chão, sendo que depois corre para alcançar o seu mestre.

No dia seguinte, em um magnifico e opulento palácio em cima de uma das nuvens com o formato de um cão, Oyakata conversava com a imperatriz daquele reino, Kireitsukitou, a mãe de Sesshoumaru, falando:

\- Provavelmente, demorará um pouco até ele procurá-la para aprimorar a Tenseiga. Afinal, o selo precisa ser desfeito.

\- Quando ele vier, aplicarei o teste. Espero que ele possa perceber em algum momento do futuro, o real poder que ele detém desde que o apresentei para a lua e aos ancestrais. Enquanto ele persistir na obsessão em possuir a Tessaiga, ele não poderá tomar posse desse poder que está selado dentro dele. Ele precisa se libertar dessa obsessão para poder se tornar um inuyoukai mais poderoso.

\- Se o meu plano tiver êxito, ele conseguirá acessar esse poder. Quanto ao teste, não precisa ficar preocupada, pois, a nossa cria não correrá nenhum risco de vida. Além disso, você pode fazer algo para ajudá-lo.

\- Por que ficaria preocupada? Esta Kireitsukitou sabe que nunca faria algo que mataria Sesshoumaru. – ela fala com a sua usual face fria.

\- Sim. Mesmo assim, este Oyakata quer tranquilizá-la, para que saiba que ele não correrá risco de vida.

Ela apenas arqueia o cenho, para depois o Grande cão branco se despedir dela, descendo as escadas, sendo que mais para frente, ele estende a sua pelagem e ascende aos céus, para depois assumir a sua forma verdadeira que era de um cão branco gigante.

\- Exibido. – ela murmura, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento em seu rosto.

Então, antes de sentar em seu trono, ela pega a joia conectada ao Outro mundo, sendo que tinha um pouco do poder que foi extraído da Tenseiga para confecção da mesma, sendo um trabalho feito em conjunto por Housenki, o youkai que governava as joias e por Toutousai, um famoso ferreiro youkai que não forjava espadas malignas.

A imperatriz olha pensativa para a pedra, por várias horas, até que suspira e torna a contemplar o seu domínio.

Alguns dias depois, há dezenas quilômetros do Império das Terras do Oeste, em uma campina, pai e filho, kitsune youkai (狐妖怪 – youkai raposa), estavam se divertindo, brincando.

Em um determinado momento, o filhote traz algo na mão até o genitor que pega e pergunta, analisando o estranho objeto a seu ver, sob o sol:

\- Onde achou isso, meu filho?

\- Achei ali atrás, tou-chan. O senhor sabe o que é?

Ele observa o fragmento e fala:

\- Não. Parece um fragmento de cristal. Porém, emite um grande poder. – ele coloca na sua testa e comenta – Eu me sinto mais poderoso!

\- Isso é incrível, tou-chan!

\- Incrível, mesmo. Obrigado por nos ajudar a achá-la.

Pai e filho se voltam para a origem da voz e encontram dois youkais. Um com aparência humana com espécies de chamas nas rodas em cada pé, sendo que portava uma arma, além de usar armadura e outro com um focinho comprido, montado em uma nuvem, usando armadura também. Eles tinham espécies de cristais na testa, com o pai raposa percebendo que lembravam o cristal dele, sendo que o de aparência humana tinha dois e o de focinho comprido tinha um e exclama estarrecido, após identificá-los:

\- Raijuu Kyoudai (雷獣兄弟)?! Mas... estamos longe do território de vocês.

Ele começa a suar frio, enquanto escudava o seu filho atrás dele.

\- Raijuu Kyoudai?! – a criança pergunta aterrorizada, pois, já havia ouvido falar deles e da crueldade notória dos mesmos.

\- Vejo que nos conhece. Portanto, não hesitará em entregar o fragmento, certo? – o de aparência humana pergunta com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

\- Nii-chan, eu queria um casaco de pele. – o que estava na nuvem fala em tom choroso ao mais velho.

\- Oh! Bem, temos uma raposa aqui. Com certeza dará um belo casaco de pele. – o de aparência semelhante a humana fala com um sorriso maligno – E veja! Pode conseguir um chapéu de raposa para combinar, também, com este filhote.

\- Oh! Seria um conjunto! Eu iria adorar, nii-chan! – ele exclama, maravilhado.

\- Shippou, fuja! – o pai dele exclama, pondo-se em posição de luta, apesar de estar aterrorizado, sendo plenamente ciente da diferença brutal de poder.

\- Tou-chan!

\- Fuja! Agora! – ele ordena, seriamente, empurrando o seu filho, enquanto procurava manter os irmãos youkais em sua linha de visão.

\- Até parece que vamos permitir! – o de aparência humanoide avança contra a raposa – Afinal, se o meu otouto quer um casaco e chapéu de pêlo de raposa, ele terá.

\- Kitsune bi (狐火 – chama de raposa)! – o pai kitsune youkai exclama, após concentrar o seu youki.

Chamas azuladas intensas irrompem das mãos dele, confundindo os irmãos, sendo que com a outra mão, ele atira o filho longe, pegando um pedaço de galho, exclamando:

\- Kitsune youjutsu (狐 妖術)! Tori (鳥 - pássaro)

Ele usa a magia das raposas, para transformar aquele pedaço de madeira em uma espécie de pássaro, visando tirar o seu filho dali o quanto antes.

\- Tou-chan! Tou-chan! – Shippou exclama, enquanto se debatia nas patas do pássaro que voa dali, procurando se afastar o mais rápido possível.

\- Cuide-se filho.

O pai se despede com um sorriso triste, olhando para o filho, pois, sabia que não tinha poder suficiente para enfrentá-los e que, provavelmente, seria a última vez que veria a sua cria.

\- Raposa maldita! Como ousa fazer isso com o nii-chan?! Morra!

O que estava em cima da nuvem lança uma rajada violenta de chamas em direção a raposa, enquanto que o outro dispersava as chamas de raposa com a sua arma, concentrando eletricidade na mesma para eletrocutar o kitsune youkai.

Então, antes que o ataque atingisse o pai da raposinha, Inuyasha pula na frente dele e bloqueia o ataque com a Tessaiga, com o youkai raposa ficando estarrecido ao ver um hanyou com orelhas de cachorro e cabelos alvos na sua frente, rosnando para os irmãos, enquanto portava uma espada com a lâmina que lembrava um grande canino.

Então, ouve o som de uma flecha cortando o ar, sendo que a mesma atinge o chão em frente ao youkai de forma humanoide, o atirando para longe sobre efeito da purificação, fazendo o mesmo se chocar contra uma rocha, sendo que havia perdido as pernas.

Então, o pai youkai raposa vê uma nekomata enorme com o tamanho acima do normal, usando as suas garras, retalhando o tórax do youkai que estava em cima da nuvem, fazendo a mesma ser cancelada, enquanto este caía no chão gritando de dor, sendo que o enorme felino extrai da testa do mesmo os cristais, após arrancar um pedaço da carne e da pele do local onde o fragmento estava, para depois, pousar ao lado de Inuyasha.

\- Manten (満天)! - o mais velho exclama ao ver o irmão com cortes profundos em seu tórax e com uma parte da testa faltando, sendo que também controlava a dor pela perda de suas pernas.

O youkai raposa vira para trás e vê uma sacerdotisa, sentindo o enorme poder espiritual dela, sendo que ela estava montada em uma nekomata, com o youkai pousando, enquanto ela descia exibindo o arco e flecha em suas mãos, com o mesmo sentido outro poder espiritual poderoso, só que vindo da espada na cintura dela. O poder que aquela espada emanava, fazia os pêlos dele se arrepiarem.

O felino imenso ao lado do hanyou se afasta do mesmo, indo até a sacerdotisa que estava junto de outro youkai felino, menor do que aquele que havia atacado um dos Raijuu Kyoudai.

Então, surpreso, o pai raposa observa que a sacerdotisa pegava o pedaço ensanguentado de carne, sem qualquer repulsa ou nojo, para depois retirar o fragmento, suspirando aliviada ao tê-lo, para depois, meramente, desprezar o pedaço de carne no chão.

Ele vê que o seu filho estava estático, sendo segurado pelas roupas, na boca da nekomata macho que o solta, para depois ele correr até o seu pai que o abraça, com o mesmo o abraçando, também, enquanto que temia por seu filho e por ele, pois, notou que ela retirou um fragmento semelhante ao dele de um dos Raijuu Kyoudai, através do pedaço da pele do mesmo.

Portanto, temia que eles também estivessem atrás do fragmento dele e que o matassem para isso, o que seria desnecessário. Ele entregaria de livre e espontânea vontade aquele fragmento para não ser morto, para que assim, não deixasse o seu filho órfão de pai, também.

Mesmo se sentindo poderoso com aquele fragmento estranho, o mesmo não compensava o risco de ser assassinado por portá-lo. Por isso, jurou que entregaria o fragmento para aquela sacerdotisa.

Kikyou avista pai e filho, decidindo ir até as raposas youkai, pois, estava preocupada com o estado deles.

Ao vê-la se aproximando, o pai fica preocupado e abraça ainda mais o filho, pois, havia testemunhado a habilidade dela que purificou as pernas de Hiten em um piscar de olhos.

Engolindo em seco, ele pergunta, quando ela se aproxima, ainda portando o arco e flecha que estavam abaixados:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Me chamo Kikyou, este é Kuroko, aquela é a Kirara e ele é o príncipe mais novo do Império das Terras do Oeste, Inuyasha.

\- Fala das Terras do Oeste? Das terras do Grande cão branco, Inu no taishou-sama? – o kitsune youkai pergunta estarrecido, abraçando o seu filho.

\- Sim e pelo que vejo, temos dois youkais bastardos que estão atacando um pai e sua cria. Esses youkais cheiram a sangue humano. – o hanyou termina o final, rosnando, olhando para os irmãos com evidente raiva em seus olhos.

Kikyou preparava mais uma flecha, quando o hanyou fala, olhando seriamente para os irmãos:

\- Eles são as minhas presas. – ele fala, estalando as garras.

\- Tudo bem – ela baixa o arco, sorrindo, passando a guardá-lo.

\- Uma miko?

Ela olha para eles, sorrindo de forma gentil, para depois falar:

\- Não precisa ter medo. Não uso os meus poderes contra youkais bons. Só uso contra youkais malignos. – ela pega algo de dentro do kimono, sendo um envelope que cheirava a ervas medicinais.

Após abrir o embrulho, passa no ferimento do pai, que fica surpreso ao ver que mesmo sendo sacerdotisa, ela demonstrava o mesmo cuidado que teria com um humano, além de não olhar para eles com repulsa ou ódio no olhar. Ela também passa o medicamente em cima da mão de Shippou, que mesmo surpreso pelo ato dela, ainda estava ressabiado.

Ela vê o filhote e sorri maternalmente para ele, falando:

\- Eu me chamo Kikyou. E vocês?

\- Sou Honooki (炎気 – espirito das chamas) e este é o meu filho, Shippou (七宝 – sete tesouros).

\- Prazer em conhecê-los, Honooki-san e Shippou-chan. – ela estende a mão para o filhote.

Ele olha ressabiado para ela, até que lentamente estende a mão e ela o cumprimenta, sorrindo, para depois afagar gentilmente a cabeça dele que passa a sorrir, sendo que o pai dele sorri aliviado em conhecer alguém tão gentil, além de ter ficado surpreso por ela usar o sufixo "-san", o tratando como se fosse um membro da raça dela, tratando sem qualquer distinção por ser um youkai.

Então, eles passam a olhar a luta, com o pai do filhote ficando surpreso por um príncipe se dignar a salvar alguém humilde como ele.

\- Hanyou bastardo! Como ousou fazer isso com o meu onii-san!

Manten exclamava, sentindo dor pelas garras em seu tórax e testa, enquanto o sangue parava de sair, sendo que ajudava o seu irmão mais velho a se erguer.

\- Melhor tampar o rosto do seu filho. Ele ficou irado. – Kikyou fala, olhando atentamente para o campo de batalha.

O youkai raposa consente e abraça o seu filho contra o tórax, obstruindo a sua visão, sendo que o filhote reclamava, enquanto tentava ver a luta.

\- Sua...!

Manten ia exclamar, xingando a sacerdotisa, quando em um piscar de olhos, o youkai de focinho comprido e face ensanguentada, recebe um golpe horizontal violento, com a sua cabeça sendo decepada, para depois, com a cabeça girando ainda no ar, com ele vivo, pois, youkais não morriam com a cabeça decepada, pelo menos, não instantaneamente, o mesmo observava o hanyou se aproximando para jogar a sua cabeça no chão, apenas para pegar uma pedra e colocar em cima da cabeça dele, para depois começar a pisar lentamente, com o mesmo gritando enquanto a sua cabeça era amassada, até que os gritos cessam e o mesmo, enfim, morre, enquanto surgia uma poça de sangue embaixo da pedra.

\- Cale-se, lixo. – o hanyou fala friamente.

Após Hiten (飛天) ficar paralisado pelo choque, processando o que via, o mesmo exclama se refazendo:

\- Otouto! Seu hanyou desgraçado!

\- Nunca permitiria que o sangue imundo desse bastardo contaminasse a minha roupa.

Irado, após gritar de raiva, Hiten brande a espécie de tridente e lança uma rajada elétrica contra Inuyasha que sorri de canto, desviando, sendo que salta e pousa em uma pedra falando:

\- Que patético... Este Inuyasha treinou com um grande mestre por quase trezentos anos. Acha mesmo que um mero youkai como você e ainda por cima inferior ao poderoso sangue que corre em minhas veias, pode ferir este Inuyasha?

 **Notas finais**

Quero agradecer ao comentário de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


	7. O fim dos Raijuu Kyoudai

**Notas do Autor**

Inuyasha fica furioso quando...

 **Capítulo 7 - O fim dos Raijuu Kyoudai**

Shippou consegue virar o rosto e volta a acompanhar a luta, a tempo de ver o hanyou desviar do ataque, ficando animado ao ver os Raijuu Kyoudai sendo derrotados um a um.

\- Você vai pagar pelo que fez, hanyou bastardo! Pode ser um príncipe, mas, é inferior a nós, youkais, por causa do sangue humano imundo que corre em suas veias!

Ele exclama, indo até o corpo do otouto, retirando o coração do irmão morto para devorar, a fim de absorver o poder dele, enquanto se lastimava do fragmento não estar mais com o irmão falecido.

\- Como ousa... – Inuyasha murmura com as franjas cobrindo os seus olhos, enquanto a concentração de seu poder aumentava e seu corpo tremia de raiva, juntamente com o fato dele, fechar os punhos – Como ousa falar assim de minha haha-uê, verme... Isso é imperdoável! Este Inuyasha vai humilha-lo e depois estraçalhar você!

Hiten gargalha triunfante e fala:

\- Eu absorvi o poder do meu irmão e eu sempre fui mais poderoso do que ele! Além disso... – ele arranca as pernas do irmão e coloca onde ficavam as suas outras pernas, cortando o toco queimado delas pelo poder espiritual da flecha purificadora – Ao contrário de vocês, hanyous, nós, youkais puros, podemos colar membros de outros seres na perda de um nosso e mesmo essas pernas sendo menores do que a minha, não vou precisar me preocupar com isso. Veremos como se sai contra o fogo e relâmpago, hanyou!

Ele nota que Inuyasha sorria malignamente e fica consternado, para depois perguntar:

\- O que você é? Um idiota?

\- Este Inuyasha esperava um aumento maior de poder. Estou decepcionado ao ver que não aumentou tanto assim. Afinal, acabar rapidamente com você não seria o suficiente. Você ofendeu a minha haha-uê e este é um crime imperdoável. Você merece sofrer e muito. Portanto, a única forma de fazer isso, é você sendo mais poderoso, para aguentar os meus golpes. Acredite quando falo que você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter ficado mais forte, pois, não morrerá facilmente como aquele youkai patético, sendo que também vai odiar o fato de ter esses fragmentos com você. – ele sorri malignamente, mexendo os ombros, para depois estalar as garras.

O hanyou desfaz o sorriso maligno ao olhar para a sua amada e depois para o filhote, falando:

\- Não acho um local indicado para a minha vingança.

Antes que o youkai compreendesse o que ele falava, Hiten recebeu um golpe violento no abdômen, sendo atirado para longe, pois, o hanyou se deslocou velozmente, sendo que segue o corpo do mesmo, aplicando mais alguns socos para afastá-lo dali, com a dor da violência dos golpes o deixando sem ação.

\- Vamos ver a luta, tou-chan! – Shippou exclama animado, saindo do colo do seu genitor, começando a puxá-lo pela mão.

O youkai raposa agradecia mentalmente ao hanyou por se afastar dali, para que a sua cria não presenciasse uma luta demasiadamente violenta, ou melhor, um massacre unilateral regado a sadismo.

Então, fala ao seu filhote:

\- O príncipe deseja lutar a sua maneira. Ficaremos aqui.

\- Mas, tou-chan...

\- Pense no fato de que vamos ficar para ajudar essa jovem miko se surgirem mais youkais ruins. Afinal, ela salvou as nossas vidas, assim como o príncipe Inuyasha-sama. Ela é uma fêmea e somos machos. Temos o dever de protegê-la. Não acha?

O filhote olha para a humana e suspira, falando:

\- O senhor está certo, tou-chan.

Kikyou sorri para o filhote, sendo que o afaga maternalmente, fazendo a criança sorrir.

Então, ela pega um doce, amarrado em uma folha e entrega para a criança que pega, animada, passando a comer eufórico o doce feito de arroz, moshi, sobre um sorriso paternal de seu pai e um olhar gentil da sacerdotisa, para depois ela olhar para longe, sendo que era visível o ódio do seu amado quando Hiten ofendeu Izayoi e imaginava que para Inuyasha, a morte era pouca. Para ele, Hiten devia pagar amargamente.

Longe dali, Hiten concentra seu youki nas rodas de fogo em seus pés e detém o recuo, enquanto rosnava, sendo que o hanyou fica de pé em cima de uma rocha, olhando para ele como se fosse um mero lixo, indigno de qualquer atenção.

\- Seu bastardo...! – ele vai exclamar e tosse, enquanto lidava com a dor no abdômen, erguendo debilmente o corpo.

Inuyasha apenas arqueia o cenho e fala:

\- Se conseguisse ver o que este Inuyasha tem reservado a você, morderia a sua língua antes de me ofender. Talvez assim, tivesse alguma clemência, embora você seja indigno de qualquer ínfima piedade por minha parte, sendo a maior parte por ofender a minha honorável haha-uê e por ter tentado matar youkais bons e pacíficos, tendo um filhote dentre esses youkais. Ademais, ao ofender este Inuyasha, acabou de condenar a si mesmo, negando qualquer ínfima clemência que pudesse vir a ter.

\- Não fale asneiras! Vou ensinar a diferença de um mero hanyou contra um youkai puro como eu!

Ele exclama apenas para sentir o sangue gelar ao ver o olhar repleto de ira do hanyou, sendo que podia sentir a sakki, ou seja, a intenção assassina dele e que era absurdamente intensa. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, recua inconscientemente, enquanto sentia um tremor involuntário no corpo, começando a engolir em seco, até que fecha os olhos e luta para reaver o controle.

" _Eu, Hiten, com medo? Não... Não posso ter medo de um ser inferior. Um hanyou não passa de uma criatura patética, onde corre o sangue patético dos humanos. Mas, por que eu..."_

Ele sai de seus pensamentos com a voz do hanyou:

\- Vai fazer o quê? Tentar fugir com o rabo entre as pernas? Se quer saber, é um bom conselho para a sua situação, embora seria perda de tempo. Afinal, não vou permitir que a minha presa, escape. – ele fala, estalando as garras.

\- Seu desgraçado! Tome isso!

Ele avança, conseguindo, milagrosamente, reunir alguma coragem, brandindo a espécie de tridente em direção ao hanyou, que meramente segura a arma, sem apresentar grande dificuldade, sendo que Hiten sorri, enquanto concentrava o seu youki, gerando uma intensa eletricidade em direção do hanyou, sendo que o céu se agitava e ficava escuro, tomado por relâmpagos, que inclusive caíam em volta do hanyou, que é atingido por alguns, sendo que a arma também liberava eletricidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hiten abre a boca e libera a rajada de chamas de seu irmão, que adquiriu, após comer o coração do mesmo.

Uma espécie de ciclone de chamas e relâmpagos envolve o hanyou, com Hiten se afastando, enquanto sorria triunfante, perguntando:

\- O que achou disso, bastardo?

Então, ele fica estarrecido ao ver que o hanyou saía da tormenta de chamas e relâmpagos como senão fosse nada, falando, enquanto parecia retirar o pó da roupa, com o ciclone atrás dele, cessando.

Ele olha para Hiten, que estava estarrecido ao vê-lo ileso, sendo que fala:

\- Este Inuyasha chegou a sentir algo. Mas, sinceramente falando, você já enfrentou um ryuu youkai (dragão youkai) que usava relâmpagos? Não compare a sua eletricidade a de um dragão. Ou então, já esteve em vulcões? Chama isso de calor? Patético. Cheguei muitas vezes, próximo da morte, no treinamento do sensei. Ele era exigente. Muito exigente. Sempre empurrava esse hanyou aos seus limites, apenas para superar o meu próprio limite.

\- Seu...!

\- É tudo o que sabe fazer? Bem, é a minha vez. Você ofendeu a haha-uê e esse é um crime imperdoável. Você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu, bastardo! – ele fala rosnando.

Inuyasha avança, arrancando com fúria o tridente das mãos de Hiten, para depois quebrar o mesmo para horror do youkai.

Então, o hanyou avança nele e começa a socá-lo, violentamente, no abdômen, fazendo o mesmo cuspir sangue, para depois ele quebrar cada um dos membros do youkai que está sem reação pelas dores lacerantes, sendo que ele quebra primeiro os dedos, depois as mãos, o antebraço e braço, sendo que arranca em seguida o braço inteiro, fazendo isso com os outros, sendo que nas pernas e pés ele simplesmente chuta, esmagando os ossos, para depois voltar a perfurar com os punhos o abdômen de Hiten, que estava aterrorizado por não ter ficado inconscientemente, ainda, sendo que murmura dentre os gritos lacerantes de dor:

\- Mate-me! Por favor!

\- Depois de ofender a minha haha-uê e este Inuyasha? Depois de tentar matar dois youkais bons, dentre eles um filhote? Este Inuyasha disse que você terminou de se condenar ao me ofender, bastardo. – o hanyou fala friamente com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Então, Inuyasha joga o corpo do mesmo para o alto e usa o seu golpe Sankon Tessou (散魂鉄爪),para retalhar o corpo do youkai, preservando a cabeça.

Após meia hora, sendo que pareciam horas a Hiten, que estava com os ossos esmigalhados e o corpo retalhado, golfando sangue direto, sem parar, enquanto asfixiava em seu próprio sangue, sem os seus membros, sentindo dores lacerantes, ele vê o hanyou se aproximar de sua testa, retirando os fragmentos, para depois se afastar, com o mesmo falando sem olhar para ele, como se fosse indigno de qualquer atenção:

\- Um bastardo como você não é digno de uma morte rápida e sim, de uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Portanto, você terá o corpo devorado lentamente. Veja.

Ele aponta para o lado, com Hiten vendo vários youkais inferiores lambendo os beiços, enquanto o olhava como um alimento bem vindo.

\- Não! Mate-me! Por favor! Eu imploro.

\- Por que faria isso? Decidi dar a minha presa aos outros youkais em um gesto de piedade. Pode não parecer, mas, este Inuyasha gosta de fazer caridade. Esses pobres coitados estão famintos. Seria muito egoísmo negar a eles alguma comida. – ele fala com um sorriso maligno.

Hiten arregala os olhos e continua implorando por clemência, começando a chorar desesperado, enquanto o hanyou se afastava, para depois os outros youkais irem até Hiten que é devorado vivo e como era um youkai, demoraria para morrer.

Somente após vinte minutos, ele morre, sendo que sentiu a sua carne sendo rasgada e seus ossos partidos pela fome dos outros youkais.

Inuyasha sorri, satisfeito, ao ouvir os gritos de Hiten, misturado ao som de ossos sendo partidos e de carne sendo rasgada, para depois ele mergulhar em um riacho profundo, ficando vários minutos, submerso, para que o sangue de Hiten saísse de suas vestes, pois, era um cheiro ordinário para o hanyou.

Após vários minutos sai e sacode o seu corpo na margem ao ficar de quatro, para depois se retirar dali, sendo ciente que não conseguia conter certos comportamentos.

Ele se junta a Kikyou e os outros, com a miko ficando feliz ao vê-lo, sendo que ele olha para pai e filho raposa, falando:

\- Quanto a esse fragmento...

Honoo se vira para Kikyou e estende a mão com o fragmento que tirou de sua testa, falando:

\- Tome. Não desejo ter esse fragmento. A minha vida e do meu filho é muito mais importante e valiosa do que isso.

Kikyou, sorrindo, pega o fragmento do kitsune youkai adulto e depois, o hanyou entrega o que ele tirou de Hiten, com Inuyasha vendo que os fragmentos estavam sendo purificados por ela, assim que os tocou, para depois guardá-los em um pequeno saquinho de pele de animal, guardando em seguida dentro de seu haori.

\- O senhor foi incrível! Eu queria ter visto a batalha do senhor, mas, eu tive que ficar junto do tou-chan para ajudar a proteger a Kikyou-san.

Inuyasha sorri e afaga o filhote de raposa que fica animado, abanando a caudinha felpuda.

\- Vocês moram em algum lugar? – o hanyou pergunta.

\- Não, príncipe. Nós não temos um lar. Nós até tínhamos, mas, a minha companheira foi morta no local por outro youkai e mesmo após matá-lo, o lugar me trazia recordações dela, que apesar de serem aprazíveis era misturado as cenas do estado em que encontrei o seu corpo. Meu filho é muito filhote para se lembrar da mãe – Shippou fica cabisbaixo, enquanto segurava, instintivamente, a calça de seu genitor – Não aguentei mais e saí do local, passando a viajar com o meu filho.

\- Coitados... – Kikyou fica triste com a história, sendo que podia ver a tristeza e a dor nos olhos do kitsune youkai adulto.

\- O que acha de irem para o império das Terras do Oeste? Pode conseguir um emprego e um pedaço de terra. Este Inuyasha vai conversar com Tsukuyomaru (月夜丸), um hiso daiyōkai (飛鼠 大妖怪 - grande youkai morcego). Ele é o responsável pela administração do império do meu honorável chichi-uê. Você é um youkai bom e meu chichi-uê ficaria agradecido por ter mais youkais bons em seus domínios e o seu filho, teria outros filhotes para poder brincar.


	8. A surpresa de Shippou

**Notas do Autor**

Honoo e Shippou decidem...

Shippou fica surpreso, quando...

Mangetsumaru fica...

 **Capítulo 8 - A surpresa de Shippou**

Honoo fica estarrecido e após processar a pergunta do nobre a sua frente, abre um imenso sorriso e exclama:

\- Eu ficaria mais do que feliz! Muito obrigado, meu príncipe. Não tenho palavras suficientes para expressar a minha gratidão. Eu adoraria ter um pedacinho de terra em um local protegido e um trabalho para criar o meu filho, além dele poder conviver próximo de outros filhotes.

\- Eu adoraria ter outros filhotes para brincar! – Shippou exclama feliz.

Kikyou sorri, assim como Inuyasha, sendo que as nekomatas também ficaram felizes.

Então, Kikyou monta em Kuroko, enquanto Inuyasha monta em Kirara, sendo que Honoo assume a sua forma de raposa e voa pelo céu, com o seu filho no lombo.

Quando chegam as Terras do Oeste, eles descem no pátio do castelo, sendo que ao verem o seu príncipe, os soldados que protegiam o castelo abaixaram as armas.

Inuyasha e Kikyou se dirigem até a entrada, seguidos pelas nekomatas e depois de Honoo e Shippou que olhavam estarrecidos o resplendor e luxo daquele Oukyuu (王宮- Palácio real) e do suntuoso hall de entrada.

O hanyou se aproxima de uma serva que se curva em respeito para ele, com o mesmo perguntando:

\- Meu chichi-ue (父上) e Haha-ue (母上) se encontram no castelo?

\- Oyakata-sama saiu com Izayoi-sama. Mangetsumaru-sama encontra-se treinando com o seu sensei, meu príncipe.

\- Entendo... Peça para chamarem Tsukuyomaru-san. Preciso falar com ele. Estarei esperando ele no escritório do chichi-ue. Também leve chá e doces.

\- Sim, Inuyasha-sama.

\- Arigatou gozaimassu (muito obrigado – forma formal).

\- Dou itashimashite (por nada) - a serva youkai se curva novamente, antes de se retirar para cumprir as ordens.

Na parte de trás do castelo, na área reservada aos treinos, Mangetsumaru fazia uma série de exercícios de postura e domínio de uma katakana com seu sensei, quando o jovem príncipe capta odores conhecidos e desconhecidos, no ar, trazidos pelo vento.

Em um misto de felicidade e também de curiosidade, ele para o exercício e se aproxima de seu sensei, que percebe a inquietação do filhote e pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo, jovem príncipe?

\- Poderíamos dar uma pausa? Inuyasha oji-ue (叔父上) chegou e gostaria de conversar com ele.

\- Entendo. Podemos retornar no fim da tarde. O que acha?

\- Este Mangetsumaru adoraria. Arigatou-gozaimassu, sensei.

Ele agradece, dando um breve aceno com a cabeça, antes de se retirar dali, após entregar a espada a um servo que estende uma toalha para ele que aceita, o agradecendo, com o servo não ficando surpreso, pois, por estímulo de Izayoi e Oyakata, Mangetsumaru tratava gentilmente os servos, assim como Inuyasha.

Depois, ele entrega a toalha ao servo e sai do local sobre um sorriso gentil do seu sensei.

No suntuoso corredor repleto de litografias dos membros da família real, enquanto os mais velhos entravam na sala de Oyakata, Shippou olhava com fascínio as litografias, especialmente uma que mostrava uma mulher com cabelos alvos, olhos azuis, um símbolo de lua crescente e estrela no centro, sendo que tinha uma bela fênix em seu ombro do tamanho de um cisne e ao seu lado, no chão, uma espécie de cachorro imponente. Se bem, que a seu ver, parecia mais um lobo, tendo um olhar feroz e uma áurea imponente, tal como da mulher, embora pudesse notar uma leve tristeza em seus olhos azuis. Ela usava armadura e o pequeno youkai raposa murmura para si mesmo:

\- Que estranho... Dá para ver uma leve tristeza em seus olhos.

\- Sempre percebi isso e quando perguntei o motivo, falaram que ela nunca disse a razão, embora ela tenha vivenciado o inferno em vida no passado. Pode ser alguma recordação dessa época tenebrosa.

Shippou se vira para a origem da voz e pergunta asperamente, pondo-se em posição defensiva, olhando para uma parte sombreada do corredor:

\- Quem é você?

\- Não se preocupe. Deve ser um dos convidados de Inuyasha oji-ue, certo?

A mesma voz gentil é ouvida em uma sombra que se projetava no corredor e o dono da mesma sai das sombras, com Shippou notando que era outra criança, mais velha, e que tinha a forma semelhante a humana, perfeita, com exceção das orelhas levemente pontudas, mas, nada em exagero, que pudesse ser visto em um primeiro olhar, além de ter olhos dourados e garras nas mãos. O jovem trajava vestes requintadas, mas, que podiam ser distinguidas como sendo aquela usada nos treinos de nobres, sendo que os cabelos alvos compridos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, além de poder ver em sua testa um símbolo de lua crescente.

A postura que exalava nobreza fez Shippou ficar boquiaberto, para depois suar frio ao notar que foi áspero com um membro da realeza. Rapidamente, se prostra no chão e fala humildemente, com a sua fronte encostada ao chão:

\- Perdoe-me. Não vi que era um nobre.

Mangetsumaru dobra os joelhos e fala tristemente:

\- Tinha esperança que alguém que não fosse dos domínios do império das Terras do Oeste, me tratasse de forma diferente.

\- O ofendendo? Peço desculpas.

\- Não, se prostrando. Este Mangetsumaru ficou feliz ao ver que havia outro filhote aqui.

Shippou ergue a cabeça, abrindo um olho e depois outro, ficando surpreso ao ver a face triste do garoto a sua frente que havia se agachado.

Ainda surpreso por algo que não esperava ver em um nobre, o youkai raposa fala se erguendo:

\- É que o senhor é um nobre e aprendemos que devemos nos curvar a nobreza. Ou melhor, se prostrar. Quando agi asperamente, temi que houvesse ofendido ao senhor, sendo que eu e meu pai esperamos conseguir alguma terra aqui, mesmo pequena, para vivemos nos domínios de sua honorável família.

\- Senhor... – ele murmura em um tom triste com um olhar pensativo, para depois falar - Entendo que tem que me chamar assim, mas, não estamos em público. Além disso, fica meio estranho já que este Mangetsumaru é um filhote como você. Há alguns filhotes por aqui, mas, eles me tratam com polidez, mesmo pedindo para não fazer isso. Compreendo que eles não podem evitar, já que as suas famílias servem a minha. Com exceção de Jinenji e Shiori, que me tratam como qualquer outro, os demais me tratam como senhor deles, mesmo quando estamos longe dos demais. O problema com Jinenji e Shiori, é que eles moram longe e é preciso uma carruagem buscá-los, isso quando eles não estão treinando ou estudando. Este Mangetsumaru sempre quis encontrar algum amigo que morasse mais perto do castelo e que não agisse de forma servil. Pelo menos, longe dos outros em meus momentos de lazer, para que pudesse, ao menos, naquele momento, me divertir como qualquer outro filhote. Nem que fosse por apenas algumas horas, algo que só consigo com Jinenji e Shiori.

Shippou vê o olhar do jovem príncipe e que de fato, ele era sincero em tudo o que disse. Notou a dor nos olhos dele quando ele comentou de ser como qualquer outro filhote, ao menos por algumas horas. Podia ver a tristeza neles e confessava que estava surpreso com os nobres que havia encontrado até aquele instante, pois, não lembravam os nobres que o seu pai contava e acreditava que aqueles nobres eram especiais.

\- Podemos ser amigos. Eu me chamo Shippou.

\- Fico feliz em ter mais um amigo. – ele fala sorrindo.

Shippou torna a olhar a litografia e pergunta:

\- Quem são eles?

Mangetsumaru se aproxima e fala:

\- Aquela é a Joou (女王 - rainha) Yukiko-sama. Ela foi a última descendente de um clã já extinto. Ela era mãe de meu ojiiue Oyakata. Aquela é Hikari, uma fênix sagrada que a servia e aquele ao lado dela é a espada Kamikiba (紙牙 - canino divino), o canino divino, dado pessoalmente pela Megami-sama (女神), Amaterasu Oumikami, assim como a serva pessoal dela, uma fênix chamada Hikari (光 – luz). Kamikiba era uma espada que podia assumir essa forma quando desejava andar ao lado daquela que servia. Ele era um ser senciente. Tanto a espada, quanto Hikari, somente serviam aos descendentes desse clã. Após o falecimento de Yukiko, eles desapareceram. É dito que eles foram até onde estava o reino do clã dela. Há mitos que falam que o Oukyuu (王宮- Palácio real) do clã se encontra no Outro mundo. Eles não reconheceram ojiiue como mestre, pois, ele era macho.

\- Sugoi (incrível)! – ele exclama fascinado, até que arqueia o cenho – Mas, se eram itens sagrados e divinos, como ela conseguia usá-los? Por que ela não era humana. Se bem, que parece uma hanyou, ainda mais com essas orelhas.

\- Ela era uma daiyoukai. Uma ookami daiyoukai (狼大妖怪 - grande youkai lobo), bem imponente. Mas, por algum motivo, ela não tinha orelhas pontudas como nós e sim, orelhas que lembravam o do oji-ue (senhor meu tio). Se bem, que foi dito que originalmente, a primeira ancestral do clã dela era uma humana que foi transformada em uma daiyoukai pela própria Amaterasu Oumikami, sendo um clã fundado por essa Deusa. Portanto, acredito que isso tornava possível a ela ficar perto de seres e itens sagrados e divinos, sendo imune a esse elemento. Era um clã que amava as artes e o conhecimento. Talvez, por sua primeira ancestral ter sido humana, ela tenha essas orelhas diferentes. Se bem, que alguns dizem que era porque Amaterau Oumikami-sama, adorava esse tipo de orelha. - Mangetsumaru fala o final em um leve tom de riso.

Shippou comenta com uma gota na cabeça, coçando levemente o queixo:

\- É sério que chegaram a cogitar essa hipótese? Não consigo imaginar uma Megami-sama, agindo assim.

\- Confesso, que nem este Mangetsumaru consegue ter essa visão sobre uma Deusa.

\- Qual o nome do clã dela?

\- Tenhana no Tsukishiro (天花の月丸 - Flores celestiais do castelo da lua). Era dito que era um clã criado para proteger o mundo e reza uma lenda que quando esse clã perecesse, ao mundo restaria a destruição, tal como foi quando o reino desapareceu em um pisca de olhos, após ser subjugado. A mesma lenda falava que nenhum conquistador teria sequer o pó do reino para si e não estava exagerando, pois, o reino foi tragado em um piscar de olhos pela terra. Alguns até cogitam que o olhar triste dela na litografia é em decorrência das consequências do fim do seu clã.

Shippou olha confuso para ele e pergunta:

\- Como assim, o clã dela está extinto? Há descendentes do clã. Claro, com outro nome, mas, são descendentes dela.

\- No clã dela só nascia fêmea. Uma única fêmea. Oyakata ojiiue é macho. Quando nascesse um macho, o clã seria extinto. Inclusive, se analisarmos os nascimentos, depois do fim do clã dela, ojiiue teve dois filhos e seu filho mais velho, meu chichi-ue, Sesshoumaru-sama, só teve um filho, este Mangetsumaru. Não nasceu nenhuma fêmea até agora. Além disso, a forma verdadeira do meu ojiiue (senhor meu avô) é um cachorro enorme. Não há nenhum vestígio de lobo dele. Foi como se Yukiko-sama não passe nada dela a sua cria. Ele só herdou a aparência do bastardo do chichi-ue dele.

\- Isso é esquisito... Será que é por causa da extinção do clã de sua honorável ancestral?

\- Há controvérsias. Alguns acreditam nisso. Outros, não.

\- E o senh... quer dizer, e você?

Shippou nota que ele sorri ao chamá-lo de você e ele fala pensativo:

\- Este Mangetsumaru não sabe o que pensar... – ele comenta com o dedo dobrado encostado ao queixo em postura pensativa, para depois desfazer a postura e falar, olhando para a litografia de sua bisavó ao se aproximar dela - O clã dela foi criado por uma das Deusas maiores aqui do Japão, Amaterasu Oumikami. A hipótese de que só nasce macho pelo extinto clã ter tido fêmeas é uma hipótese plausível, juntamente com o fato de que ojiiue é um cão por completo, não possuindo nenhum traço de lobo nele. Mas, sinceramente, não sei o que pensar sobre isso.

Eles ouvem passos e o pai do Shippou aparece ao lado do filho, falando com preocupação:

\- Você está aí. Que bom! Fiquei preocupado quando entramos na sala e você não estava junto de nós.

\- Desculpe, tou-chan. Eu fiquei vendo essas pinturas.

\- Oh! Isso se chama litografia, filho. São lindas litografias. – ele fala afagando paternalmente a cabeça do seu filho.

Então, ele nota o jovem youkai na frente deles, percebendo que era um nobre, com o seu olhar indo até o símbolo de lua crescente na testa dele.

Rapidamente, ele se prostra e fala humildemente:

\- Perdoe-me príncipe. Não percebi que o senhor estava aqui e por isso, não me prostrei antes.

Shippou vê o seu novo amigo ficar triste e fala ao seu genitor:

\- Tou-chan, o seu ato está deixando ele triste. Ele é meu amigo e não gosta da servidão que os outros demonstram para ele.

O pai olha para o filho surpreso e depois olha para o jovem inuyoukai, vendo o olhar triste dele.

Então, fica de pé e fala:

\- Não sabia sobre isso. Normalmente, os nobres exigem tal conduta em qualquer lugar. O seu honorável tio e o senhor, são nobres distintos.

\- Meus honoráveis avôs também são assim. A única exceção é o meu chichi-ue, o príncipe Sesshoumaru.

\- Não mora com o seu honorável genitor?

\- Ele está em uma jornada e somente retorna ás vezes, para o castelo de minha falecida hahaue, que ele reergueu após o ataque de décadas atrás. Ele achou melhor me deixar com os meus avôs, após a minha hahaue falecer e este Mangetsumaru agradece por ele ter tomado essa decisão.

\- Ouvi dizer que é costume os youkais de estirpe elevada saírem em jornadas de amadurecimento. – o pai do Shippou comenta pensativo.

\- Meus pêsames pela sua honorável genitora. – Shippou fala.

\- Sim. Meus sinceros pêsames. – o pai do Shippou fala.

\- Obrigado.

\- Vamos, filho, que Tsukuyomaru- sama virá e ele nos dará algum pedacinho de terra para vivermos.

\- Seria bom se fosse perto do castelo. Mangetsumaru disse que queria ter algum amigo que morasse perto daqui.

\- Seria maravilhoso se pudessem brincar juntos. – o pai do Shippou fala gentilmente.

Então, eles entram na sala e ao ver o seu tio, Mangetsumaru vai até o mesmo e fala:

\- Konnichiwa, Inuyasha ojiiue.

\- Oh! Deu uma fugidinha do treino, certo? – o hanyou pergunta sorrindo, bagunçando alguns fios de cabelos da cabeça do seu sobrinho que sorri.

\- O sensei permitiu esse intervalo, quando pedi.

\- Este Inuyasha percebeu que já fez amizade com o Shippou. Fico feliz em saber disso. – o hanyou fala, sorrindo.

\- Sim. Somos amigos.

\- Com certeza.

Mangetsumaru vai até Kikyou e fala, sorrindo:

\- Konnichiwa, Kikyou.

\- Konnichiwa, Mangetsumaru- sama. Fico feliz em saber que está fazendo novas amizades.

\- Sim. Shion e Jinenji, ás vezes, não podem vim e quando desejava visitá-los, eles haviam saído com os seus genitores para treinarem.

\- Estou torcendo para que tenha algum pedaço de terra disponível, próximo do castelo. – Kikyou fala gentilmente.

Então, a porta do escritório é aberta, fazendo todos olharem para o recém-chegado.


	9. A surpresa agradável de Honooki e Shippo

**Notas do Autor**

O pai raposa fica...

Inuyasha e Kikyou decidem...

Mangetsumaru se encontra...

Os casais decidem...

 **Capítulo 9 - A surpresa agradável de Honooki e Shippou**

No escritório, Tsukuyomaru entra, se curvando em respeito para o hanyou, para depois inclinar a cabeça para Kikyou, cumprimentando em seguida os demais youkais.

\- O senhor mandou me chamar, Inuyasha-sama?

\- Sim.

O hanyou explica resumidamente o ocorrido com as raposas e como os trouxe até o reino.

Quanto Tsukuyomaru ia comentar algo, ele olha para a porta e se curva, enquanto Oyakata entrava, cumprimentando todos, sendo que o pai do Shippou e o mesmo estavam estupefatos com os daiyoukais poderosos que entraram com eles identificando o primeiro como sendo um morcego e em seguida, o senhor daquele reino e que cujo poder era absurdo. Só a presença dele já exalava a sua superioridade. O que era morcego também exalava a superioridade. Mas entre ambos, o cão branco era superior ao outro.

Quando Oyakata olha para eles, as raposas se prostram em forma de respeito, já que eram inferiores com o inudaiyoukai falando gentilmente:

\- Podem se levantar.

Eles se levantam e não conseguem controlar o receio que umedecia as palmas das mãos deles, sendo evidente em seus semblantes, apesar do tom gentil usado por Oyakata que suspira e fala:

\- Não precisam ficar receosos.

\- É que nunca estivemos frente à daiyoukais. Ouvimos falar do poder de youkais dessa estirpe, mas é a primeira vez que ficamos próximos de tal poder.

\- Pelo visto, por mais que tentemos, não temos como bloquear por completo o nosso youki. – Tsukuyomaru fala suspirando.

\- Entendo... Mesmo controlando o meu youki ao máximo, suprimindo-o, é impossível bloqueá-lo por completo, mesmo quando estou relaxado e mesmo esse pouco que escapa de mim, afeta os youkais, ainda mais vocês que não estão acostumados.

Ele leva a mão para a cabeça de Shippou e a afaga, fazendo o pequeno youkai olhar para o daiyoukai que sorria, falando gentilmente:

\- Este Oyakata ouviu com a audição apurada que possuí a história de vocês e imagino que desejam pedir um pedaço de terra para morarem nos meus domínios.

\- Sim, senhor. Nós viemos pedir humildemente um pedaço de terra. Pode ser pequeno. Apenas o suficiente para fazermos uma pequena plantação. – o pai raposa fala em um tom humilde com a fronte curvada em sinal de respeito e submissão.

Ele tira a mão da cabeça de Shippou (七宝 – sete tesouros), que ainda está estupefato e fala, olhando para o pai raposa, Honooki (炎気 – espirito das chamas), sorrindo e em seguida, vira o rosto para o seu amigo, Tsukuyomaru, falando:

\- O que Tsukuyomaru acha de ter um auxiliar, já que Yamani se aposentou? As raposas possuem habilidades interessantes, assim como os texugos.

O daiyoukai morcego sorri e fala:

\- Agora que o senhor comentou... De fato, tal como os tanuki (texugos), as Kitsune (raposas) tem habilidades interessantes. Se Honooki aceitar, gostaria que ele se tornasse o meu auxiliar e braço direito.

O kitsune youkai fica embasbacado e pergunta apontando para si mesmo:

\- Um simples youkai como eu, ajudar um daiyoukai imponente como o senhor?

O daiyoukai morcego sorri gentilmente e fala, dobrando os braços em frente ao corpo:

\- Bem, creio que com treino e convivência vai se acostumar a ficar próximo de mim. Alguns youkais tiveram esse problema, mas o convívio ajudou a lidar com o poder que eu não consigo conter. Isso se desejar ser o meu auxiliar. Ninguém está obrigando você a ser o meu auxiliar. Fique livre para recusar, pois ainda terá um pedaço de terra. É que este Tsukuyomaru precisa de um braço direito. O que exercia essa função se aposentou. As habilidades inerentes aos kitsunes (raposas) seriam bem uteis para as funções necessárias a esse cargo. Inclusive, Yamani era um tanuki (texugo). As habilidades dele foram bem uteis.

Após se recuperar da surpresa, Honooki chora emocionado e fala, respeitosamente:

\- Seria uma honra trabalhar com um daiyoukai como o senhor.

\- Excelente. Como meu braço direito, você terá uma moradia na área adjacente ao castelo. Yamani resolveu se mudar para a casa do neto que mora em outra vila e a moradia dele está livre – o daiyoukai morcego fala sorrindo – Amanhã, você irá me seguir para aprender a sua função, sendo que este Tsukuyomaru irá informar o período que você irá trabalhar. Saiba que podemos flexibilizar o período de trabalho, caso tenha alguma necessidade. Hoje será o dia de você se mudar e se familiarizar com o castelo.

\- Muito obrigada, Tsukuyomaru-sama por essa honra. Não tenho palavras para agradecer por tal privilégio. – ele fala, curvando a cabeça levemente.

\- Este Tsukuyomaru compreende e não precisa agir dessa forma em particular. Pode relaxar um pouco. Só em público é exigida essa conduta. Yamani se tornou um bom amigo e espero que sejamos amigos com o tempo.

Honooki fica estupefato, pois ouvir um daiyoukai falar que queria fazer amizade com um youkai inferior era algo demasiadamente surreal, pois era um fato conhecido por todos de que youkais de estirpe superior, jamais fariam amizade com os de estirpe inferior, adicionando o fato de estes se tornavam presas dos superiores.

Inclusive, graças às habilidades que possuíam, eles haviam escapado algumas vezes de virarem refeição de algum youkai superior.

Isso comprovava o fato imutável que os daiyoukais daquele reino eram ímpares e igualmente distintos de muitos daiyoukais. Inclusive, Honooki considerava que ele e o filho foram sortudos pelos seus caminhos terem se cruzado com o do príncipe.

Após orientar onde pai e filho iriam morar, Tsukuyomaru sai do escritório, pois tinha uma reunião com os seus subordinados.

Após se curvar levemente em respeito à Oyakata, Inuyasha e Mangetsumaru, assim como para Kikyou, ele se retira do recinto.

Shippou e seu pai pedem licença para saírem, pois estavam curiosos em conhecer a moradia, sendo que se curvaram para os outros em sinal de respeito.

Então, eles se retiram e após vários minutos, seguindo as orientações dadas por Tsukuyomaru, questionando alguns servos no caminho, eles encontram a moradia que era imponente para o padrão de casa de um subordinado e ao entrarem, eles perceberam que ela era tão bonita por fora quanto por dentro.

A criança exclama maravilhada:

\- Tou-chan! Isso é incrível! Olha o luxo!

\- Põe incrível nisso filho. É simplesmente maravilhoso! Custo acreditar que seja uma moradia para um simples subordinado. De fato, para os nossos padrões, ela é de luxo.

\- Provavelmente, é porque o senhor será braço direito daquele daiyoukai e com certeza, o status do senhor será bem alto em relação aos demais subordinados e servos do castelo.

\- Provavelmente.

Então, entra uma serva youkai de cabelos alvos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tendo olhos vermelhos, sendo que se curva levemente em respeito, com eles identificando pelo odor que era uma usagi youkai (兎妖怪 - youkai coelho), provavelmente tendo a sua forma verdadeira como uma coelha alva em decorrência da cor dos cabelos e olhos, com a jovem se apresentando, respeitosamente:

\- O meu nome é Shiro (白 – Branco). Eu sou a serva dessa moradia. Sou responsável pela alimentação e limpeza.

\- Oh! Isso é maravilhoso! Eu me chamo Honooki e este é o meu filho, Shippou.

\- Prazer em conhecê-los, Honooki-san e Shippou-san. Os quartos já estão arrumados. Vou fazer o almoço. Desejam algum prato em especial?

Pai e filho ficam surpresos, sendo que o pai raposa fala sem graça:

\- Não estamos acostumados a ser servidos e comíamos apenas peixes e animais que caçávamos. Creio que nunca comemos pratos mais elaborados do que esses – ele fala coçando a nuca, envergonhado.

\- Posso sugerir um Donburi, acompanhado com Gohan, Omu-raisu e Tofu to negi no missoshiru? Gostaria de sake, Honooki-san?

\- Parecem ser deliciosos... – ele fala com água na boca e depois pergunta maravilhado – Tem sake, aqui?

\- Sim. O senhor deseja um sake?

\- Eu adoraria provar sake!

\- Irei preparar tudo. Quando estiver pronto, irei avisar aos senhores. Sumimassen (licença).

\- Pode ficar a vontade. – ele fala sorrindo gentilmente.

Ela sorri, meneando afirmativamente a cabeça, para depois se retirar, dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

\- Devem ser pratos deliciosos! – Shippou exclama com água na boca.

\- Não duvido disso, filho. Nós fomos muito sortudos por termos nos encontrado com o príncipe Inuyasha-sama.

\- Com certeza, tou-chan!

Algumas horas depois, no imponente Oukyuu (castelo) das Terras do Oeste, durante o jantar, Kikyou e Inuyasha contavam sobre a viagem deles.

Izayoi estava aliviada ao perceber que o seu filho podia se cuidar, assim como Kikyou, com Oyakata não ficando surpreso com a raiva que a sua cria mais nova demonstrou para com Hiten e Manten.

Afinal, havia percebido, assim como Izayoi, que InuYasha e Kikyou estavam conectados de forma profunda e que ainda não haviam percebido, enquanto que o casal de nekomatas comiam peixe e bebiam leite, tranquilamente.

Inuyasha e Kikyou haviam planejado partir naquela mesma tarde, após deixarem Shippou e seu pai no castelo.

Porém, Izayoi insistiu para que eles passassem a noite no castelo e partissem pela manhã, já que acreditava que não iriam voltar tão cedo e frente ao pedido de sua genitora, o hanyou cede, sendo que Kikyou também concorda, pois adorava Izayoi e percebeu o quanto era importante para a Imperatriz das Terras do Oeste, que o filho dele ficasse, pelo menos, até amanhã.

Já, Mangetsumaru, estava animado para fazer uma batalha amigável contra o seu tio que sorriu, aceitando o desafio.

De fato, depois do jantar, eles foram até o local reservado para treino e o hanyou ficou surpreso ao ver o quanto o jovem inuyoukai era habilidoso com uma espada, concordando que o sensei dele estava certo em elogiá-lo.

Claro que devido a diferença de idade e experiência de batalha, Mangetsumaru perdeu, sendo que Inuyasha falou, ajudando ele a se levantar:

\- Você foi incrível. Você tem um talento nato. Se treinar, não duvido que vai superar o seu genitor.

\- Arigatou gozaimassu (obrigado), oji-sama.

\- Vou esperar ansiosamente o nosso próximo confronto. Continue treinando com afinco. – ele fala, afagando a cabeça do seu sobrinho.

\- Vou treinar.

No dia seguinte, após tomarem o desjejum no imponente salão de refeição, eles partem, sendo que Shippou estava junto de Mangetsumaru que iria apresentá-lo aos outros hanyous, amigos dele, que chegariam a qualquer momento de carruagem, após combinar o encontro, enviando as carruagens do castelo para buscá-los, juntamente com as suas mães humanas, para que estas tomassem chá com Izayoi.

Kikyou monta em Kuroko e Inuyasha em Kirara, com ambos partindo das Terras do Oeste, sendo que no ar, a miko se concentra e fala:

\- Detectei um fragmento da Shikon no Tama vindo daquela direção. – ela aponta.

\- Ótimo.

Então, algumas horas depois, eles decidem descer para fazerem um pequeno acampamento, pois já passava do meio dia e quando Kikyou foi até o riacho recolher água em seu recipiente de bambu, ela sente um forte youki, oriundo de uma determinada direção e caminha até o mesmo, estreitando os olhos ao ver fios que lembravam teias de aranha, porém feitos por um youkai.

Inuyasha se aproxima e fala seriamente:

\- Bem que o meu olfato sentiu o cheiro de insetos. No caso, de uma Kumo youkai (蜘蛛妖怪 - aranha youkai).

A miko purifica a teia que desaparece ao simples toque de sua mão e fala, olhando para o céu:

\- Tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia não ter ficado até depois de amanhã no castelo? Afinal... – ela fala preocupada - Eu me preocupo com você.

De fato, a primeira lua nova do mês seria dali a um dia e eles estavam no território de um youkai aranha que provavelmente era venenoso.

Nisso, a pulga youkai, Jiraya, sai de trás da gola do seu senhor e fala:

\- Este Jiraya também está preocupado com o senhor, príncipe.

\- Este Inuyasha sabe – ele fala sorrindo para Kikyou que cora e depois, dá uma batidinha carinhosa na cabeça do nomi youkai (youkai pulga) – Não é um youkai poderoso e sim, fraco. Posso resolver isso, facilmente, caso ele se prove uma ameaça. Não se preocupem.

\- O problema desses que são fracos é que eles podem usar a quantidade para neutralizar os inimigos. Não que seria qualquer problema para mim ou para as nekomatas. Afinal, elas sabem usar o elemento fogo, que é ótimo contra insetos e eu posso purificá-los, facilmente. – a miko fala pensativa, sentindo a concentração de youki.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. Os insetos são famosos por usarem vários deles contra um único ser, além do fato de serem, normalmente, venenosos. – Jiraya fala pensativo, sentado na gola do príncipe.

\- Não teremos qualquer problema. Provavelmente, até o entardecer, resolvemos esse problema. Acredito que ele seja maligno. Afinal, dificilmente, um youkai mushi (youkai inseto) não é maligno, atacando humanos e outros seres. Porém, por precaução, devemos nos certificar disso, antes de decidirmos obliterá-lo. – o hanyou fala seriamente, olhando na direção onde sentia o odor do youkai aranha, mais concentrado.

\- Sim. É melhor confirmamos se ele é maligno ou não, para evitarmos a erradicação de inocentes. Afinal, há youkais bons por aí. Precisamos ser cautelosos. – Kikyou fala, consentindo.

\- Verdade. Vamos dar o benefício da dúvida, por enquanto. - Jiraya fala seriamente com dois pares de braços cruzados em frente ao tórax.

Nisso, o casal de nekomatas surge, sendo que Kikyou havia falado que Kuroko podia ficar junto de Kirara, enquanto ela ia buscar água, já que tal como o hanyou, eles notaram o quanto as nekomatas pareciam próximas uma da outra.

Inuyasha não sabia que na linha do tempo original, além de não ter Jiraya como servo e que Kikyou não estava junto dele, tendo outro destino, assim como não teriam Kuroko, que teria morrido sem ajuda, enquanto que haveria uma jovem mimada, irresponsável, egocêntrica e imatura, chamada Kagome que o punia pela kotodama, sempre que estava de mau humor, chegando a agredi-lo verbalmente e humilhá-lo em público, traumatizando-o para a palavra Osuwari (senta), com ele ficando aterrorizado apenas por ouvir essa palavra, acabando por se tornar escravo dela, com essa jovem voltando regularmente para a sua era, visando ficar por alguns dias no mesmo e em decorrência desse fato, eles teriam chegado naquele local um dia depois, sendo o mesmo caso com Shippou. Eles teriam chegado alguns dias depois do pai da pequena raposa ter sido morto.

Logo, como não precisavam voltar regularmente para uma vila, ficando vários dias nela até a outra jovem resolver voltar de sua era, ele chegou antes do pai do Shippou ser morto, assim como chegou um dia antes do youkai aranha planejar derrubar uma jovem do alto de um rochedo, usando um dos seus servos, para fazer Inuyasha ir até onde ele se encontrava.

Graças as mudanças, essa jovem chamada Kagome havia demonstrado a sua verdadeira natureza, sem a alma bondosa de Kikyou e influência da mesma, já que ela não faleceu há décadas atrás, com a Higurashi indo parar naquela era, se tornando discípula de Kuro Miko´s.

Então, eles ouvem uma voz feminina e igualmente irada:

\- Seus Mononoke ordinários!


	10. O Líder dos Kumogashira

**Notas do Autor**

Kikyou e Inuyasha decidem...

Nazuna descobre que...

 **Capítulo 10 - O Líder dos Kumogashira**

Eles olham na direção da voz e encontram uma jovem de cabelos e olhos ônix, usando um haori verde com estampas de pétalas de cerejeira que apontava o dedo em riste para eles.

Quando a humana avista uma miko (sacerdotisa), pergunta com clara repulsa em sua voz:

\- Por que uma miko como você, anda com esses monstros? Por acaso, é um monstro, também?

Todos haviam estreitado o cenho para a jovem, com a sacerdotisa falando ao ficar na frente dos outros, olhando seriamente para a garota que recua frente ao olhar de raiva que a miko mostrava em seu semblante, com Kikyou falando friamente:

\- Dobre a sua língua ao falar de nós. Não sabe quem nós somos. Sou uma miko sim e ando com eles. Não vejo nenhum problema com isso. O que nós não compreendemos é porque uma jovem que diz odiar youkais, pois pela forma como se refere aos meus amigos e príncipe, demonstra o seu ódio, viveria no território de um youkai!

A jovem fica confusa e fala:

\- Como assim, "território de um youkai"? O Oshou-sama (和尚さま) mantém os Kumogashira´s (蜘蛛頭)longe daqui.

\- Kumogashira´s? – Inuyasha pergunta para depois ficar pensativo – Acho que já ouvi sobre esse youkai.

\- Ele é conhecido pela sua capacidade de ter um exército, segundo o que eu li em um pergaminho. – Kikyou comenta.

\- É aquele que cria um exército de aranhas que possuem cabeça humana, usando a quantidade em vez de qualidade por serem fracos? Dizem que ele só tem tamanho. O problema é que como todo o inseto, tem veneno no corpo. Logo, tem Jyaki. – o hanyou comenta pensativo, para depois mexer o pescoço, estalando o mesmo, sorrindo – O que acha de visitarmos o chefe?

\- Concordo. É um youkai maligno e pelo visto, ele destruiu a vida dessa jovem.

\- O que vocês estão falando? – a garota pergunta em um misto de confusão e de irritação ao ver que estava sendo ignorada.

O hanyou abraça Kikyou e salta com ela até ficarem em cima de uma árvore, sendo que as nekomatas estavam pequenas em cima dos respectivos ombros deles, enquanto que os olhos de Nazuna estavam arregalados pelo salto que ele deu, facilmente.

\- Vem daquela direção. Eu posso ver o youki dele. – a miko fala apontando para o local, após estreitar os olhos – Parece uma névoa que se estende por vários metros, horizontalmente.

Inuyasha estala as garras e fala:

\- O que acham de detonamos alguns insetos asquerosos?

As nekomatas concordam, enquanto que Kikyou falava sorrindo, segurando o seu arco:

\- Eu concordo. Pelo visto, ele é um youkai maligno. Podemos atacá-lo, tranquilamente. Depois, quando pararmos a noite, vai continuar me ensinando Kenjutsu?

\- Com certeza.

Então, o casal e os youkais, olham para a jovem que gesticulava nervosamente, gritando:

\- Naquela direção fica o bondoso Oshou-sama que me acolheu! Vejam o título dele! É o título dado para um houshi (monge) de alto nível! Como ousam falar que tem Kumogashira´s naquela direção ou então, que o chefe desses bastardos se encontra naquele local?!

As orelhas do hanyou se mexem, assim como das nekomatas, sendo que Kikyou fala, estreitando os olhos para o entorno:

\- Eu sinto que eles estão se aproximando...

\- Sim. Este Inuyasha consegue sentir o cheiro asqueroso deles, assim como, consigo ouvir o barulho das patas deles – ele olha para a jovem – Eles vão atacá-la.

\- Vamos salvá-la. – Kikyou fala.

\- Verdade. Mas ela vai se debater, com certeza. Este Inuyasha podia deixá-la inconsciente, mas se o que julgamos for verdade com base nas informações dela...

\- Ele vai revelar a sua verdadeira natureza. Eu não sinto nenhum poder sagrado naquele local, o que é estranho já que se trata de um Oshou.

\- Sim. A única explicação possível é uma que ela não vai querer ouvir e que se contarmos, não irá acreditar. Só resta a ela ver com os seus próprios olhos. – o hanyou sentencia.

\- Podemos tentar argumentar com ela, apontando para esses fatos. Não nos custa nada. O máximo que vamos ouvir é uma negação. Porém, por medida de segurança. – ela estende uma corda para ele que tirou da espécie de mala de pano presa nas suas costas.

\- Ótimo. Assim, garantiremos que ela verá tudo. Essa jovem precisa ver a verdade.

\- Sim. Só sinto por ela. Pela forma como falou dele, ela tem uma grande devoção por ele. Ter essa devoção destruída é sempre doloroso, assim como saber, que vivia com um youkai, que provavelmente, devastou a vida dela. Será um golpe duro e igualmente brutal.

\- Infelizmente, é necessário, pois se ela ficar inconsciente vai achar que nos matamos o Oshou. Ela precisa testemunhar a verdade com os seus próprios olhos por mais doloroso que seja. Somente a verdade vai libertá-la dessa ilusão de que ele é um monge de altos poderes espirituais e não a verdade desconcertante de que é um youkai que a manipulou.

\- Sim. Infelizmente, é um remédio amargo que ela tem que tomar, mesmo que não deseje. Não há outra escolha.

Então, a miko exclama para a jovem:

\- Se de fato ele é um Oshou, jovem, porque não sinto nenhum poder sagrado naquela direção? Por ele ser um monge de alto nível, ele deveria ter conjurado uma área sagrada em volta do seu templo e não é isso o que eu vejo. Eu vejo apenas youki. Não acha isso estranho?

A jovem torce os punhos e fica irada, exclamando, apontando o dedo em riste para eles:

\- Como ousam falar asneiras? O Oshou-sama me acolheu e me protegeu dos Kumogashiras! Uma falsa sacerdotisa como você que anda com mononokes, não tem o direito de criticar o grande Oshou-sama! Você deve ser uma Kuromiko!

Kikyou suspira e o hanyou apoia a mão no ombro daquela que amava.

\- Você tentou, Kikyou-chan e não estou surpreso pela reação dela. – Inuyasha fala, suspirando, sendo que as nekomatas suspiram também.

\- Vai ter que ser do jeito mais difícil e traumático. Ela nunca verá a verdade, a menos que esfreguemos no seu rosto, infelizmente. – Kikyou fala tristemente.

Enquanto o casal conversava entre si, a jovem percebe que foi um ato de loucura, a seu ver, falar com mononokes e uma kuromiko.

Desesperada para alertar Oshou ao notar que eles iriam em direção do templo, ela corre dali.

Do alto, o hanyou suspira e comenta:

\- Nunca pensei que não iria apreciar uma caçada em algum momento da minha vida.

Então, em questão de minutos, ele a rende, prendendo-a no chão, enquanto amarrava as suas mãos atrás do corpo, além de prender os seus braços ao amarrar o seu abdômen, mantendo uma corda grossa em volta dela.

\- Solte-me, mononoke! – depois, ela exclama desesperada para o entorno - Oshou-sama! Salve-me desse monstro! Oshou-sama!

O hanyou sente as orelhas latejarem com os gritos da jovem e decide pegar um pedaço de pano para amordaçá-la, silenciando-a, para depois ficar de pé com a jovem que se debatia, estendendo a corda para Kirara, falando:

\- Poderia mantê-la a salvo no alto, presa por essa corda?

A nekomata acena afirmativamente e Nazuna arregala os olhos ao ver que ela se transformou em um youkai enorme com chamas nas pontas das caudas e patas, enquanto exibia presas proeminentes e afiadas.

A nekomata vai até Inuyasha que estende a corda e a jovem é levada para o alto, ficando pendurada, enquanto a youkai segurava a corda firmemente em suas mandíbulas. Era visível o medo que a jovem sentia e que a fazia ficar estática, arregalando os olhos para a altura em que se encontrava.

\- Ela nunca aceitaria ficar quieta e sentada no lombo deles. Iria se debater e cair. Assim ela fica mais segura. Pelo menos, as chances dela cair diminuem. – o hanyou fala.

\- Com certeza. Ela é um perigo para si mesmo, atualmente. Concordo que ela não ficaria quieta no lombo deles – a miko olha para o seu amigo no chão, ainda em seu tamanho diminuto - Kuroko-chan, ajude a Kirara-chan, por favor? Vai que a corda arrebenta por ela se debater, demasiadamente, após passar o susto.

Ele consente e assume a sua forma verdadeira com Nazuna ficando assustado ao ver mais um ficar enorme, passando a voar um pouco abaixo da outra que a mantinha presa, embora ele fosse menor do que aquela que o mantinha no ar.

Kikyou sobe nas costas do príncipe, tendo o seu arco em mãos, com o mesmo começando a saltar habilmente nos galhos das árvores até o templo, com a jovem Nazuna ficando desesperada, sendo que as nekomatas seguiam o casal do alto, mantendo a humana a uma distância segura do solo, onde poderia haver Kumogashira´s.

\- Soltem a mordaça dela, após revelarmos a verdade sobre o Oshou!

As nekomatas acenam afirmativamente, enquanto eles seguiam o casal que avançava em direção ao templo, próximo dali, sendo possível avistá-lo ao longe.

Eles não sabiam que a vinda deles surpreendeu o Líder dos Kumogashiras, disfarçado de Oshou, que não teve tempo de mandar um dos seus servos derrubarem a jovem de propósito para fazer Inuyasha e os outros ficarem em seu território ao trazê-la para "casa", como foi na linha do tempo original.

Então, no templo abandonado, onde o líder deles fingia ser um monge, o mesmo se prepara para "receber" a sacerdotisa e o hanyou que se aproximavam dali, comentando consigo mesmo:

\- Vou conseguir derrotá-los com o meu exército e terei mais um fragmento que concede poder. Eu não sei que fragmentos são esses, só sei que estou mais poderoso e vou mostrar o poder do meu exército! Eu não preciso mais daquela humana patética e ordinária.

Ele fala a si mesmo com um sorriso arrogante por sentir que o seu poder aumentou com o fragmento, sendo que no lado dele surgem centenas de Kumogashiras que batem as pinças, ansiosamente, enquanto passavam a preencher toda a área do templo.

Então, saltando um último galho, o príncipe pousa na entrada do templo, com Kikyou descendo de suas costas, avistando o Oshou, assim como um exército de aranhas com cabeças das pessoas que foram mortas por eles.

Nazuma arregala os olhos ao ver o templo tomado e o que a deixa mais estarrecida é ver o Oshou sorrindo malignamente, assim como afagando carinhosamente uma das aranhas que pulou em seu ombro, para depois exclamar, abrindo os braços em um gesto de boas-vindas:

\- Bem vindos ao meu templo! Vocês me pouparam o trabalho de caçá-los! Quem diria que eu não precisaria usar aquela humana imbecil e ordinária! No final, mantive um humano vivo a toa.

A jovem está chocada, sendo visíveis as lágrimas em seu rosto, sendo que Kuroko rasga a mordaça, liberando a voz dela que murmura, sendo evidente o choque em seu semblante:

\- Oshou-sama... o que foi que aconteceu? O senhor foi tomado por eles?

Nisso, ele gargalha malignamente, para depois exclamar:

\- É uma tonta até o fim! Não percebeu que eu nunca fui um Oshou? Eu sou o líder dos Kumogashira!

\- Isso é impossível! O senhor me salvou! – ela exclama desesperada, recusando-se a ver a verdade escancarada na sua frente.

Nisso, ele gargalha malignamente, para depois falar:

\- Só a mantive para usá-la como isca para outros humanos ou algum ser gentil que se importasse com você, a fim de atraí-lo ao meu covil. Mas agora vejo que foi desnecessário. Só por isso, poupei você naquele dia. Em relação as fêmeas humanas, há uma tendência maior para socorrê-las ou então, você podia atrair pervertidos. Eu descobrir que era melhor manter uma jovem humana fêmea do que manter um jovem humano macho. Além disso, precisava ser uma órfã e você foi a vitima, perfeita. Por isso, você ainda está viva, mesmo vivendo no ninho dos Kumogashiras. Mas saiba que a partir de agora, você é desnecessária e assim que matá-los, vou matar você, como fiz com os seus pais!

Então, a jovem começa a chorar copiosamente ao descobrir a verdade, sentindo uma dor lacerante, além do desespero de saber que cuidava do assassino dos seus entes queridos e que ele não era o seu salvador, além de ter sido mantida viva apenas por interesse, a fim de se tornar uma isca conveniente. Não havia palavras que expressavam satisfatoriamente a dor dela que dilacerava brutalmente o seu coração. Ela sentiu que não passava de uma imbecil e patética, que sequer desconfiou das estranhas atitudes de Oshou, por tê-lo em alta estima e admiração. O resultado foi que não passou de uma peça para ele manipular, sendo usada ao gosto dele.

Inuyasha e Kikyou, assim como as nekomatas o fuzilam com os olhos, sendo que o hanyou exclama irado:

\- Seu bastardo!

\- Eu apenas contei a verdade. Se ela foi usada, a culpa é somente dela, pois teve algumas vezes que eu acabei me denunciando ao cometer um deslize, com ela preferindo ficar cega, ignorando esses acontecimentos.

\- Ela te admirava e o via como seu salvador, além disso, era jovem. Sobre essa ótica, ela acabou não vendo a verdade e por um lado, foi bom isso ter acontecido. Se ela tivesse visto a verdade, ela estaria morta antes que pudéssemos salvá-la. Você é desprezível. – Kikyou murmura irada, intensificando os seus poderes espirituais, o fazendo suar.

\- Esse poder...

Inuyasha sorri, falando:

\- Acredite bastardo, você ainda não viu nada. Vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez a essa jovem.

Nisso, ele concentra o seu youki, deixando-o transparecer, fazendo o youkai ficar aterrorizado, pois só o poder da miko já era assustador por estar acima de muitos monges exterminadores e o hanyou possuía um youki impressionante.

Nazuna olha para o casal e murmura envergonhada por ter ofendido eles, antes:

\- Desculpem... eu...

Kikyou sorri de forma confortadora ao olhar para ela, falando:

\- Tudo bem. Você o via sobre uma ótica de salvador e o idolatrava, sendo que havia acabado de passar por um evento traumático, acabando por ficar sozinha. Isso é normal e acho que mesmo alguém com mais vivência, poderia ser enganado. Nós vamos salvá-la e vingar os seus entes queridos.

\- Pode deixar comigo, também. Esse bastardo vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu! – Inuyasha exclama sem olhar para ela, sendo que rosnava para o líder dos Kumogashiras.

\- Vocês... – ela murmura em direção ao casal, enquanto sorria emocionada.

Então, ela pisca ao sentir que era colocada no lombo de Kuroko, com Kirara a soltando das cordas, passando a ficar ao lado do seu amado, enquanto a humana se segurava nos pelos dele, olhando atentamente a batalha, passando a orar mentalmente para que o casal conseguisse derrotá-lo.

\- Não deem falsas esperanças a ela! Vocês vão morrer, agora!

Ele exclama, assumindo a sua forma verdadeira e que era em forma de uma espécie de teia imensa com vários braços que saiam das "teias", por assim dizer.


End file.
